The daughters of Beorn
by Lady Excalibur
Summary: On the way home to Mirkwood, Legolas stops at the house of Beorn and meets his three daughters. All of them are intrested but Legolas only feels for the shy one. She's being exploited by evil, can he save her? COMPLETE
1. Queer lodgings

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places except Sky, Star and Serena who are my own creations.

A/n: This story is set after the destruction of the Ring. I've used characters and places from The Hobbit and borrowed a bit of Tolkien's descriptions.

Chapter 1: Queer lodgings.

It had been a long and tiring journey for the four travelers. Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli were accompanying Legolas home to Mirkwood after 6 months in Minas Tirith. They had made a stop in Rohan to see King Éomer and were now heading north toward Mirkwood. It was getting late in the day and they would have to camp soon. Gimli was getting agitated, complaining about the long journey.

"If we had done things my way, we'd be back in Gondor with a nice pint of beer," he said.

"Do you not enjoy our company, Master Dwarf?" said Aragorn.

"Well, yes I do, but I don't like horses, it's not natural for dwarves to ride around on four-legged beasts!"

"Do not call them beasts, Gimli son of Glóin, they are greatly respected here," warned Gandalf.

"Where are we going anyhow?" asked Gimli.

"To the house of Beorn, he is an old friend and will no doubt give us shelter for the night. He also has quite a fondness for beer and makes his own," replied Gandalf.

"Homemade beer? This fellow sounds quite nice," said Gimli. Legolas laughed at Gimli's sudden change in attitude.

Gandalf suddenly stopped and the others followed suit. In the sunset, they could see two vixens (female foxes to you) but these were strange vixens. Instead of being the usual red-brown colour, they were a silvery blond colour.

"What devilry is this?" said Gimli. Gandalf and the others dismounted the horses. The vixens stopped playing their chasing game, having noticed the travelers, and ran up to them. They sniffed Gandalf and Aragorn and paid no attention to Gimli whatsoever. They went up to Legolas and wound themselves around his legs like cats.

"Alright," said Gandalf, "That's enough you two." Legolas and the others were confused, who was he talking to?

"Oh but Gandalf, we were only having a bit of fun," came a soft voice. From behind Legolas stepped out a young woman with silvery blond hair and gray eyes.

"Yeah, we weren't gonna hurt him," said another voice. Another young woman identical to the other emerged.

"Who are they?" said Gimli

"These are two of the daughters of Beorn," said Gandalf, "Like their father, they are skin-changers."

"I'm Serena," said the first one

"And I'm Star," said the second.

"Are you heading towards our fathers home?" they said in unison.

"Yes," said Gandalf.

"Follow us," they said. Star and Serena turned and as quick as a blink were in their vixen form again. The travelers mounted their horses and followed the vixens.

The sun had just set when they reached Beorn's home. There was a belt of tall and very ancient oaks and beyond these was a high thorn-hedge through which you could neither see nor scramble. They followed the hedge and came to a wooden gate, high and broad, beyond which they could see gardens and a cluster of low wooden buildings, some thatched and made of unshaped logs: barns, stables, sheds and a long low wooden house. Inside on the southward side of the great hedge were rows and rows of hives with bell-shaped tops of straw. The noise of the giant bees flying to and fro and crawling in and out filled the air. Star and Serena changed back into their human form and pushed open the heavy, wooden gate. The travelers dismounted their horses and left them outside the gate. The girls led the way down a wide track towards the house. Some horses were grazing nearby and looked up as the strangers passed; they stared at them with intelligent faces.

Soon they reached a courtyard, three walls of which were formed by the wooden house and its two long wings. In the middle there was lying a great oak trunk, half of which was chopped up next to it for firewood.

"This way," said Star. She led through a dark door that opened out of the courtyard into the house. The travelers found themselves in a wide hall with a fireplace in the middle; there was a fire lit.

"Stay here," said Serena. The travelers sat on the benches as the girls disappeared into the next room, from which a wonderful aroma was coming. Roast chicken and potatoes. Gimli's stomach rumbled as did Legolas'. Gandalf chuckled. The girls' voices were heard but their words were muffled by the thick door. A gruff voice was speaking to them. The door creaked and Gandalf rose to greet Beorn and the others copied him.

"Gandalf?" said Beorn, "Bless my soul! I thought my girls were playing tricks on me again." Beorn was huge, he towered over Gandalf. He had thick black beard and hair, and great bare arms and legs with knotted muscles. He was clothed in a tunic of wool down to his knees and had a large knife in one hand.

"It is good to see you again," said Beorn, a smile on his face, "You haven't been getting in trouble with goblins again have you?"

"No old friend, I haven't. We were merely seeking a place to rest," said Gandalf. The sound of three hungry stomachs brought Beorn's attention to Gandalf's companions.

"Who are they?" asked Beorn, pointing at Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn with the knife.

"The elf is Legolas of Mirkwood, the man is King Elessar and do you remember Glóin?"

"Yeah, he was one of them dwarves you brought here years ago."

"This is Gimli, his son," said Gandalf.

"Crikey," said Beorn, "He looks like his father! I suppose you're hungry?" The travelers nodded.

"Well you're just in time for dinner, Star, set the table for me and Serena, go find you sister," said Beorn.

"Hmm, I wonder where she could be?" said Serena, sarcastically. Star giggled. Beorn flicked Serena's ear.

"Don't make fun of your sister because she's smarter than you. You may be the strongest Serena but you are definitely the stupidest," said Beorn. Serena scowled and left the room.

Ten minutes later, the table was set and everyone was sat down ready to eat. Beorn had just served everyone when Serena returned. She sat down next to Star.

"Ahh, this is the youngest of my girls," said Beorn, "Everyone, this is Sky." Sky was different to her sisters. Her hair was black like Beorn's and her eyes were blue like the sky. Her skin and lips were pale as if she spent all day indoors. She sat down next to her father.

"Well dig in," said Beorn. Everyone had to admit that he was quite a good cook. Only Sky didn't seem hungry; she pushed her food round and round her plate and ate a bit of the chicken. Eventually Beorn spoke to Sky, who hadn't taken part in the conversation, "If you don't want it, you can go." Sky stood up and left the room. Beorn sighed.

"I worry about that one," said Beorn, "At least my other two have got healthy appetites, right Serena?" He patted Serena on the shoulder as she nodded with her mouth full of chicken and bread.

Everyone carried on with their meal. Only Legolas seemed to think it was strange that Sky didn't stay for the entire meal.

Later that night, Legolas sat on the verandah looking up at the stars. He rarely saw them at home. The trees in Mirkwood were so thick the only way to see the sky was to climb the trees. He heard a sound from behind him. He turned his head. Everyone else was asleep.

"Who's there?" he asked

"Sorry to disturb you, my lord," said a soft voice. The person stepped out into the moonlight. The pale light illuminated a slim figure and a pale face; it was Sky.

"Hello Sky," said Legolas, "I haven't seen you since dinner."

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, my lord," said Sky, quietly.

"Oh, my name is Legolas Greenleaf," said Legolas. Sky giggled.

"What is so funny?" asked Legolas.

"Sorry, my lord, but your name, does it not mean Greenleaf Greenleaf?"

"Yes, I guess that is sort of funny," said Legolas, "You speak Elvish?"

"(A little)," said Sky.

"Your name is interesting, how did your parents come to name you that?"

"As a baby, I wouldn't sleep unless I could see the sky; I was called Fëawen until they decided to rename me," said Sky.

"Makes sense to me," said Legolas.

"Do you have children, my lord?" asked Sky. Legolas was surprised by the question.

"What? Oh, no, I'm no good when it comes to children. I'm terrible when my friends bring their children with them. They come within six feet of me and they start screaming their heads off," said Legolas. Sky laughed; Legolas thought she looked very pretty when she laughed.

"What? Do you find the fact that children and I don't mix funny?"

"No, it's just you look like the kind of person who is a natural with children," said Sky.

"So what were you doing when I arrived here?" asked Legolas, changing the subject quickly.

"What I always do, reading," said Sky, "That's how I learnt Elvish."

"You like to read?"

"Yes, it helps me escape my sisters tormenting me," she said. She turned her head sharply at the sound of leaves rustling. A black mass emerged from the bushes nearby. It changed into the shape of a human. It was Beorn. He walked over to the verandah and saw Sky.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Sky?" he said

"Yes father," replied Sky

"You can speak to the elf tomorrow." Sky nodded and left the verandah. Beorn turned to Legolas.

"Well, she must find you incredibly interesting; she rarely speaks to anyone," said Beorn. He smiled and went inside. Legolas was surprised; he had assumed that Sky was simply nervous at dinner; he hadn't thought that she didn't talk to anyone. He decided to talk to Sky in the morning; if she had decided he was interesting enough he wasn't going to waste it.

Sorry about the ending the annoying cousin is back!!!!!


	2. The enemy within

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Beorn.

Chapter 2

The enemy within

Beorn was up early, chopping firewood. The first thing he noticed in the early morning sunlight was Sky. She was stood in the courtyard, looking south. Her brown tunic flapped around her knees. Her bare arms and legs barely noticed the chill of morning. "Sky?" he said. Sky turned to look at him. "What are you doing up so early?" asked Beorn. Sky shrugged and faced south again. Beorn had noticed sadness in her eyes. "Sky," he said, "Don't lie to me."

"I miss Mother," she said. Beorn closed his eyes and winced.

"Now Sky, you know she isn't coming back," said Beorn. He looked south too, seeing the gate the girls' mother had walked out one day and never returned. "I know," said Sky, "I just wish I knew where she was." Beorn shook his head. Sky had been five when her mother left. No one knew why she had gone. She had just left. "Sky, go back inside," said Beorn, "Wake our guests." Sky nodded and left the courtyard. Beorn knew he couldn't keep trying to distract Sky and the others from their mother's absence but he didn't want them to leave as well. He couldn't help that if he told them where their mother was, which he thought he knew, they'd leave.

Sky walked into the hall. The guests were sleeping on benches around the hall but Legolas was already awake. He was sat on his bench, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular as if he were daydreaming. "My lord?" she said, politely, "My lord?" Legolas' head turned and looked at her. "Hello, Sky," he said. Sky closed the door behind her.

"I didn't notice you were awake when I passed earlier," said Sky, "Were you still sleeping?" Legolas shook his head.

"I can be ignored if I wish by humans," he said, "I didn't want to distract you." _Liar_ said that nasty little voice in the back of his mind. He had wanted to follow her outside but Beorn had passed by shortly afterwards and Legolas was held back by a gut feeling. He looked at Sky. Against his will, his eyes fell to her bare legs. He had never yet met a woman who bared her skin so openly. "My lord?" said Sky again. Legolas brought his eyes back to her face. "Sorry, I was distracted," he said. Sky smiled, and then proceeded to wake Gandalf and the others. They were not very happy about it but Sky ignored their grumbles. She then left the hall, probably to her own room. Legolas watched her leave, once again his eyes straying to her legs. One long scar stretched from her knee almost down to her ankle. Legolas wondered where it had come from; he had not noticed it before.

Sky left the hall to be confronted by her sisters. "Spill," said Star.

"Yes, tell us," said Serena.

"What?" said Sky.

"The elf," said Star, "He was staring at you."

"Really?" said Sky.

"You may be smart, but you are not observant," said Serena.

"He's quite a catch," said Star

"You two are deluded," said Sky, shaking her head so her curls flew about wildly, "Why would he be interested in me?"

"You tell us," said Serena and Sky's blonde sisters walked past her into the hall. Sky shrugged their comments off and went back to her room.

As she shut the heavy wooden door, a slight breeze blew through her room. Sky shivered. A familiar voice sounded. "Hello Sky," hissed an evil voice, "Have you finished those translations?" Sky tensed. He was back. He hadn't come for over a month ad she had hoped he would never return. "Yes, my lord," she said. She turned and came face to face with an evil but handsome young man. His hair was shoulder length and dark brown and his eyes were black. Like his heart. She hated doing this. She hated what he did to her but he had threatened. He had threatened to hurt her family if she did not do his bidding. The man, Suiadan he said his name was, stepped forward and placed one hand one Sky's cheek. "You thought I'd gone, hadn't you?" he said. Sky shook her head.

"Don't lie to me, Sky," said Suiadan, "Understand that now the Dark Lord Sauron is gone, there is a gap in power."

"The heir of Isildur has returned," said Sky. Suiadan laughed.

"Isildur's heir?" he said, "One arrow could kill him. And when I rule Middle-Earth, I'll need a queen." Sky looked up at Suiadan.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"When all of those who oppose me are dead, I will take the throne of all the lands of Middle-Earth and I will take you as my queen," he whispered, "And as long as you are a good girl and provide me with an heir, your father and siblings will not suffer."

"And if I don't," said Sky.

"Then I'll do to them, what I did to your mother," said Suiadan, "Torture them and kill them. Don't forget what I can do." Sky closed her eyes and tried not to think of her family being tortured. She felt the scar on the back of her leg burn. Suiadan's lips captured her own. "Sky?" came Legolas' voice. Suiadan stepped back from Sky and looked at the door. A breeze blew through her room and he disappeared. Sky took a moment to calm herself before opening the door. Legolas was stood there, looking concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," said Sky, "I'm fine."

"I thought I heard someone else in here," he said

"No one here but me," said Sky. Legolas scanned the room. There was no sign of anyone there but he could feel a presence. He looked at Sky. Her face blank, showing no emotion but there was nothing different about her except one thing. One of the laces of her tunic had been undone and her cleavage was showing. Legolas pulled his gaze back to Sky's face. "A little revealing for winter," he said before leaving. Sky looked down and saw her laces. She shut the door and quickly fastened them. The breeze blew once again and Suiadan reappeared. "Who was that?" he snapped.

"The Prince of Mirkwood," replied Sky.

"When I take Mirkwood, he'll be the first one to go," spat Suiadan, "I don't like the way he was looking at you. Now about those translations." Sky reluctantly opened her desk drawer and pulled out some pieces of paper. "That's all of it," she said, handing it to Suiadan. Suiadan had a quick scan of the pages of Sky's neat handwriting and smiled. "You will be rewarded for this," he said. He bent down and kissed her, weaving his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, so close, she was pressed against him. His hand gave her bottom a quick squeeze before he disappeared. "Sky!" called Star. She pushed the door open and looked at her sister. Sky seemed a little flustered. "What's going on?" Star asked. "Nothing," replied Sky, "Nothing." Star frowned slightly but then smiled again. "Come on," she said, "Let's get something to drink."

When they came to the hall, they found Serena stood by the table with a barrel. Sky didn't like the look of it. "Alright," said Serena, spotting Sky, "Let's get started." She filled three tankards of Beorn's homemade ale. "No pauses," she said handing a tankard to Legolas, Gimli and Sky, "No spills."

"And no regurgitation," cackled Gimli.

"Think you can handle it, Sky?" said Star.

"It's a drinking game," said Sky.

"Last one standing wins," said Legolas.

"Not a problem for our Sky," said Serena, "She can handle alcohol as good as any elf." Sky bit her lip and then looked at her sisters. "Cheers," said Sky before drinking the ale. Legolas drank his more gracefully than Gimli, whose drink barely touched the sides of his mouth. As the three continued to drink, Serena refilled the tankards. Gimli was beginning to slow down but Legolas and Sky were going at the same pace. "It's the dwarves who swim with little, hairy women," slurred Gimli as he grew increasingly drunk. Legolas paused. "I feel something," he said. Both Sky and Gimli stopped. "A slight tingle in my fingers," he continued, "I think it's affecting me."

"What did I say?" slurred Gimli, "He can't handle his liquor." Gimli cackled, went cross-eyed and fell backwards asleep. Sky took a quick glance at Legolas; he had a smug look on his face. Suiadan's voice sounded in her head. 'Look at him,' hissed Suiadan, 'He thinks he's so clever. Show him Sky, beat him. That'll wipe that smile off his face.' Sky drained her tankard. "The game isn't over until one of us is standing," she snapped, "Fill it up, Serena." Gandalf looked at Sky. He had sensed a great evil about her just seconds before and now it had vanished. As if it had briefly communicated with her and caused this change in attitude. He had sensed an evil growing near here. A reason he had come this way, fearing one of the Beornings had become corrupted. He prayed silently that it was not Sky. She was far too smart to fall into enemy hands but she still had weaknesses. The hours passed and the winter sun set as Sky's pace began to slow as the drink began to affect her. Sky's brain was telling her to stop. It was getting dangerous and she was going to be ill if she didn't. But Suiadan's voice kept sounding in her head, egging her on. Finally her stomach lurched. She dropped her tankard and clutched her stomach. "She's going to be sick," cried Star. Aragorn pulled Sky away from the game and half-dragged her outside. Legolas put his tankard down and followed. Out in the courtyard, Sky was doubled over, vomiting. Legolas tapped Aragorn on the shoulder. Aragorn nodded and left. Legolas placed one hand on Sky's back and gently rubbed it. Her stomach began to settle and she began to catch her breath.

Inside the hall, Gandalf pulled Beorn to one side. "Beorn, you know that matter I was discussing with you yesterday?" he said, "I think I know who is assisting it."

"Who?" asked Beorn, "I'll tear the bastard limb from limb."

"You're not going to like it," said Gandalf, "I think its Sky."

"Sky?" said Beorn, in disbelief, "What makes you say that?"

"An evil has been lurking around her all day," said Gandalf, "Coming just as she looks as if she's going to forfeit the game. I sensed it here earlier today. Just before Star went to fetch her."

"My Sky is too smart to join the enemy," said Beorn, "She wouldn't."

"What if she thought she was protecting you in the process?" said Gandalf. Beorn fell silent. He turned to find Aragorn coming back into the hall. "Aragorn," he said, "How is she?"

"She's still being sick but Legolas is taking care of her," he said, "Beorn? You don't look well. Maybe you should sit down." Beorn's face was as pale as sheet.

"I'm alright, Aragorn," he said, "I think I should go to bed." Gandalf gave a high-pitched whistle and Star and Serena looked at him. Gandalf nodded at Beorn. Each girl took one of their father's thick arms and supported him as he looked like he was going to collapse. "I think we should clear up," said Gandalf, looking around the hall.

Legolas was still outside with Sky. She had stopped vomiting a while ago but he was still gently rubbing her back. "I'm alright now," said Sky, straightening up.

"It was rather foolish to continue that game," said Legolas.

"You said last one standing wins," said Sky.

"Sorry, I only meant to continue until Gimli passed out," said Legolas.

"Maybe you should have said that earlier," said Sky, wiping traces of vomit from her mouth. As she did so it brought Legolas' attention to her mouth. The vomit was gone now and his mind began to trick him into imagining what it would be like to kiss her. Sky was such a mystery. She was a bookworm yet she knew how to drink. There was that strange presence in her room that she seemed not to notice. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek. She caught his wrist and pushed his arm away. "Good night, my lord," she said and walked away. '_Why did you do that?_' hissed his conscience, '_You'll scare her off._' Legolas ignored it.

Sky walked into her room and slammed the door. She leaned back against it, her heart pounding. Legolas' touch had made her skin tingle. Something Suiadan had never accomplished. "Hello, my little Sky," said Suiadan, "Where have you been?"

"In the courtyard," said Sky, "I got roped into a stupid drinking game."

"What about the Prince?" asked Suiadan.

"He was helping me whilst I was ill," said Sky.

"He touched you," said Suiadan, "I can sense it." He stepped forward and looked at Sky.

"Here," he said, touching her cheek where Legolas had, "He touched you here."

"It was nothing," said Sky.

"I'll teach him to touch you," said Suiadan, "I can see his feelings go too deep."

"He's only known me one day," said Sky.

"People can fall in love in a second," said Suiadan, "He loves you. He will suffer. When I am King of all, I will not kill him. I will keep him alive so he can watch as I take you to my bed as my queen and make love to you. I will make him watch you as you carry my heir and raise it. Only when I die, will I end his suffering."

"Suiadan, leave him alone," said Sky.

"So you feel the same?" hissed Suiadan.

"No, I just don't want you to make people suffer," said Sky, panicking.

"I will teach you to love only me," growled Suiadan. He grabbed the front of her tunic and took her from her house in a breeze. He took her to his house, set in a cave in the Misty Mountains. He pushed her down onto his bed. She tried to fight him off but he forced her into submission by pinning her down with his hands on her wrists and his legs on hers. He forcibly claimed her lips. Try as she might, Sky couldn't break the grip of either his hands or his lips. When she had begun to give up, Suiadan let go of one of her wrists and gently caressed the skin just behind her ear, the most sensitive part of Sky's body. Sky began to relax and as she did so, Suiadan relaxed his grip on her. He knew exactly where to touch her to keep her under his spell. As one hand stroked her skin, the other began to undo the lacings of her tunic and push it off. Once convinced she wasn't going anywhere, Suiadan began to remove his trousers. His seduction was perfectly memorized. Sky could not resist him when he carried it out. He pulled off his own tunic and swiftly entered Sky. Her gasp encouraged him on, creating his rhythm of back and forth movements. He sought pleasure only for himself, never thinking of what Sky's desires were. After he had done, he merely rolled away from her, leaving her feeling dirty and disgusted at herself. She grabbed her tunic and pulled it back on. "Suiadan," she said, "I want to go home."

"Very well," muttered Suiadan sleepily. He waved his hand and Sky found herself back in her own room. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and began to cry.

A/n: Suiadan is Elvish and means Manly. The drinking scene was taken from the movie version of ROTK.


	3. Saving Legolas

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings

Authors note: this isn't too bad is it? Well, it's good for saying I was doing this during my English lesson. Thank god my teacher had left the room.

Chapter 3

Saving Legolas

Sky awoke the next morning, her eyes red from crying. She felt disgusted with what she had allowed Suiadan to do. She always told herself not to but she just couldn't resist him. He seemed to hold some sort of power over her, one that she could not escape. When he got angry he took it out on her. That was the reason she bore the scar on the back of her leg. Now he was angry at Legolas. If he wanted it, Suiadan would kill Legolas. Sky didn't want this to happen. She heaved herself out of bed. She reached for some clean clothes and washed her face with the water that was in a bowl on her desk. She felt refreshed afterwards. She left her room and went to the hall. Her father was sat down, eating as were her sisters and their guests. But Legolas was missing. He was no where to be seen. "Father?" she said, "Where is Legolas?" Beorn looked up at Sky then looked round the hall. "He said something about going up to the Carrock today," he said, "Why?" Sky realised that this would be an ample opportunity for Suiadan to attack Legolas and make it look like it had been an orc attack that had overwhelmed the elf. Not thinking clearly, Sky blurted out, "You let him go out alone! He's in danger!" She ran from the hall and into the courtyard. She gave a sharp whistle. A chestnut horse came trotting up. She swung herself up onto the beast and urged it forward. The horse was Quill and the only horse she had ever ridden. She had never felt safe on another. It had been Quill whom she had confided in when Suiadan had made demands. The horse had an intelligent face and sometimes Sky believed he could actually understand her. Quill galloped up the path and leaped over the gate. Sky rode elf-like with no saddle or reins. She turned Quill west and headed for the Carrock. She heard orcs nearby. They were shouting something about an elf in their own foul language. Quill stopped. He refused to go any further. Sky reluctantly climbed down. She did not want to follow alone but she was less likely to get caught. There was a way she could get close without them noticing her. Faster than a blink she morphed into her animal form, a small black vixen. She quickly darted around in the shadows. She passed the orcs easily. They paid no attention to the black fox. She saw Legolas, on his own, looking west. She ran up to him and yapped, as she couldn't talk as a fox. Legolas turned. A small black vixen was sat behind him. "Hello," he said, "You are unusual." Sky yapped again. She grabbed the end of his cloak with her mouth and tried to pull him away. "What are you doing!" said Legolas, pulling back his cloak. Sky yapped a little louder and gave his cloak another tug. As a fox, she avoided awkward questions. Legolas just pulled his cloak back again. Sky began to lose patience with the elf. She jumped up and bit him on the hand. "Ouch!" said Legolas, muttering a curse under his breath. Sky yapped again and pulled on his cloak. Legolas ignored her desperate pleas with him. He turned away from her. "Fine, be like that!" said a sharp voice. Legolas turned and found himself face to face with Sky.

"Sky?" he said, "Where is that black fox?"

"It was me," snapped Sky, "Don't elves know when an animal is trying to warn them?"

"Warn me?" said Legolas, "Of what?" Sky took a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Get down!" she said, pushing Legolas down to the ground and landing on top of him. Several orc arrows flew past them. Sky rolled off him. Legolas quickly stood up and sent an arrow back towards the source of the orc arrows. Sky changed back into her vixen form. She gave a sharp bark and began to run for the cover of a small wood. Legolas got the hint this time and followed. Sky led him into the trees, along a winding path, crisscrossing her path sometimes so as to confuse the orcs. Legolas tried to remember the way but soon got lost. Eventually they came to a clearing. Sky had changed back into her human form. "Oh, he is going to be mad with me," she was muttering.

"Who's going to be mad?" asked Legolas, "Your father?"

"No, not my father," said Sky, "Suia… never mind."

"Who?"

"I can't say," said Sky, "I've already said too much. I shouldn't have come to save you. He's going to kill me."

"Who is?" said Legolas, striding up to her, "Sky, I can protect you." He reached out to touch her. But she brushed his hand away. "No!" said Sky, firmly, "Don't touch me. He'll be able to tell and you can't protect me, Legolas. Trust me on that."

"How can I if I don't know who you're talking about?" said Legolas, "Sky, how did you know I was in danger." Sky sat down on a log. Legolas got a good look at her face.

"Sky?" he said, "Have you been crying?"

"No," replied Sky, "Yes. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"Sky, tell me," said Legolas, lifting her chin up so she looked at him, "I can help." Sky opened her mouth to speak but looked in the direction they had come. "We have to leave," she said and stood up. She started to leave the clearing. Legolas got hold of Sky by putting his arm around her waist and pulling her back. "Legolas," said Sky, uncomfortable with being that close to him, "The orcs…"

"Won't be here for a few minutes," said Legolas, "Now, tell me Sky, who is going to kill you."

"I can't," said Sky, "He'd kill you too. He's already angry with you."

"For what?" asked Legolas

"For touching me," said Sky, "For touching my cheek last night."

"For doing this?" said Legolas, gently touching her face. Sky stiffened.

"Don't!" said Sky softly, "Please don't." She looked up at his eyes. "Please don't," was all she could say before his lips came down and met hers. Legolas was surprised to find Sky unresponsive to his kiss, as if she didn't know how. He pulled away. "You shouldn't have done that," whimpered Sky, fear in her eyes, "Now he will kill you or worse."

"I do not fear death," said Legolas.

"Death," said Sky, "Is not the worst he has planned for you." Legolas was about to question her again when an orc arrow hit a tree near them. He lost his grip on Sky and she ran. He followed her, finding it much easier to see her as a human. Her black hair was flying out behind her and her long legs were easily covering the distance. When he came out of the woods, he saw Sky on a chestnut horse. "Come on," she called, "We have to get out of here." Legolas ran up to her and jumped onto the horse. The orcs emerged from the forest. "Sky of Beorn!" one cried, "The boss ordered the elf dead! You'll pay with your life for saving him!" Sky turned the horse and started back towards home.

"They knew you," said Legolas when he couldn't bear the silence no longer, "How?" Sky stayed silent. "Sky?" he said. She stayed silent. He gently dug his heels into the horse's side. Quill came to a stop. "Sky, tell me how did that orc know you?" his voice held command, it was an order. "I can't tell you," Said Sky, "I've already said too much." She swung her legs over the side of the horse and jumped down. "Sky!" called Legolas as she walked to look at the horse's face. Sky ignored him. She stroked Quill's nose. "Quill, take him home," she said quietly. She walked back towards Quill's hind legs. She gently slapped him. Quill snorted and began to walk away. Legolas turned to watch as Sky walked away. "Sky!" he called, "Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone," she whimpered. Legolas heard her plea and allowed Quill to carry him back to Beorn's house.

Sky walked slowly back to the forest and back to the clearing. She moved some bushes to one side. A circle of stones marked a grave. Her mother's grave. She remembered dragging the bones from the mountains to this spot, digging the grave and burying them. She had chosen this spot. She could vaguely remember her mother carrying her here as a baby. Star and Serena toddling just ahead. Her mother had sat down on the log and sang to the girls and told them stories. She dropped to her knees before the grave. "Oh Ma," she said, "What have I done? Why did I give in to him? There is good in this world, I know that now. Sauron is gone and the king has returned to Gondor. Yet I continue to help Suiadan. Why? I don't love him. I know that. Why am I doing this when there are men like Legolas?" She sighed.

"Please, Ma, I need your help!" she sobbed. An evil chuckle sounded behind her. Sky turned. Several orcs were stood behind her. "The boss wants a word with you," sneered the leader.

Sky fell to the ground, clutching the side of her face. "You ungrateful little whore!" shouted Suiadan. The moment she had arrived, Suiadan had hit her. He was angry. He knew everything. Sky felt tears fall from her eyes as pain shot through her when Suiadan hit her. "I give you everything!" shouted Suiadan, "I protect your family from the orcs. I let you use your talents and for what? You start going around with that elf!"

"I have done nothing with him!" protested Sky. Suiadan grabbed the front of Sky's tunic and pulled her up. "Liar," he snarled, "He's touched you. He's even kissed you. And you say you have done nothing!"

"Suiadan," sobbed Sky. He punched her and threw her down on the floor.

"I have no time for you!" snarled Suiadan. He waved his hand and Sky was returned to her room.


	4. The second sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beorn or any other Tolkien characters. Wish I did but I don't.**

**A/N: I'm glad everyone out there likes this story. The whole 'rape' thing was Suiadan showing Sky that he was boss and there was nothing she could do about it. Lady lorethei, I have no idea why you're asking me those questions! Calm down and thanks for helping with this chapter. I've taken two of your suggestions and mixed them together. For everyone else, Grimbeorn is a real character from Lord of the Rings and was actually at the council of Elrond. He's not really noticeable. I didn't pick up on his name until the second time I read the book. I don't know when Beorn died so I've kinda given him an extended life like Aragorn and the Dunedain. If anyone actually knows what happened to Beorn I'd like to know because he is one of my favourite characters in The Hobbit.**

**Chapter 4**

**The second sister**

Sky clutched at her blanket and cried. She cried like she had done oh so many times before. How was she going to keep hiding this from her father? He was sure to question the cuts and bruises. Once again her mind began to come up with a story to explain them. Lies. Her entire life had become a web of lies. She buried her face in her pillow and cried again. She only stopped when she felt someone's hand gently brush her hair behind her ear. She stopped crying and looked up. It was her sisters. "Sky, what happened?" asked Serena. Sky sat up. Star gasped as the light from the candle she held illuminated the cuts and black eyes on their sister's face. "Don't tell father," sobbed Sky. Serena pulled her little sister in to a hug. Serena's arms were like their father's, thick arms like tree trunks. "What happened?" asked Serena again. Sky pulled out of the hug and looked away from her sisters. "You were gone all day," said Star, "Legolas came back with Quill…hang on, did Legolas do this to you?" Serena cracked her knuckles angrily.

"If he did," she threatened, "I'll hurt him so much he'll wish he'd never been born."

"It wasn't Legolas," whispered Sky, "Not really."

"What do you mean not really?" demanded Serena. Sky jumped up and ran out of the room. She heard her sisters running after her. "Sky! Come back!" they yelled. Sky ran into the hall. She accidentally ran into the table in the dark and fell to the ground. She hauled herself up when she heard sounds of Gandalf and Aragorn stirring. Her sisters came charging in as Gandalf's staff lit up to light the whole room. Sky's eyes met Legolas'. He took in the cuts and bruises. He stood up and moved in front of the door, blocking the only means of escape. Sky reached for a sword lying nearby and pointed it at Legolas' throat. "Move," she hissed. Legolas shook his head. The sound of Beorn's voice came. "Move!" Sky shouted. Legolas refused to budge. Sky brought her knee up and hit him in the groin. Legolas fell to his knees, winded. Sky pulled him out of the way and ran out the door into the night. "You all right, lad?" asked Gimli. Legolas sat up, his eyes watering. He turned to look out the door but Sky had already disappeared into the night. He stood up and raced after her before anyone could stop him.

Sky had no idea where she was going or why she was even running. It seemed like ever since she had met Suiadan she had become completely helpless. She could hear Legolas running behind her. He was catching up and she couldn't keep running forever. She eventually dropped to her knees. She cried again. Never before had Suiadan hurt her this much. Usually it was one punch and it was over. But he must have been really mad at her now. She felt Legolas stop behind her and slowly walk round to face her. He knelt down in front of her and gently wiped the tears away. Sky stiffened at his touch. "Why do you fear me Sky?" he asked. Sky wiped her eyes.

"It is not you that I fear," she said.

"Who is it?" he said softly, "Who sent the orcs? Who did this to you?" Sky shook her head. "I can't…" she said, "I just can't."

"Why can't you?" said Legolas.

"I've already told you!" shouted Sky, "He'll kill me!" Legolas stayed quiet.

"Why do you put up with this?" he asked when he could bear the silence no more, "Why do you go back to him when he hurts you? What does he have over you?" Sky shook her head again. When was he going to get the idea? She couldn't tell him. Legolas lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "More like you won't," he said as if reading her thoughts, "But I'll tell you this." He moved forward and kissed her again. Once again, her lips stayed still. He gently coaxed them and put more pressure on them. Sky moved one very slightly and Legolas smiled. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. He couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately Sky did not feel the same way. Tears fell from her eyes. "Why do you cry?" asked Legolas.

"You shouldn't have done that," she sobbed, "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" said Legolas.

"I can't tell you," whispered Sky. Legolas bent down and kissed her again. Sky tried to push him away but Legolas caught hold of her wrists and held them still. "I'm going to kiss you every time you say you can't until you actually tell me," he said.

"I can't!" protested Sky. Once again Legolas' lips covered hers and she actually found herself enjoying the kiss. He was gentle with her and coaxed her to imitate his lips. Unlike Suiadan who had always been rough and forced her. Sky's lips moved as Legolas brushed his over hers. A cold wind blew and brought Sky to her senses. She pushed him away. "I have to go," she said, "Return to my father's home. You'll be safe there. Go."

"Where are you going?" asked Legolas.

"I can't tell you," she said, "It's best if you don't know." She backed away from him and shrank into her animal form. Legolas soon lost sight of her in the black night but knew she was heading back towards the forest they had been in earlier. He stood up and started to walk back towards Beorn's home. He stopped. Something was moving behind him. He turned around. There was no one there. He turned back towards Beorn's house but found himself face to face with a man. He wore a dark cloak that concealed his identity. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" the man snarled, "A little orc attack might have given you an inkling to stay away from Sky. Her being beaten might have told you to not kiss her but you just don't get it do you?"

"You!" snarled Legolas, "You were the one who hurt her!"

"Yes," he said, "But she deserved it. She disobeyed me. I told her to stay away but she didn't listen. Now she is going to pay!" The man disappeared. Legolas turned to the direction Sky had run in. "Sky!" he yelled, "Sky!" There was no sound, nothing his elven hearing could pick up. "Sky!" he yelled, "Sky, he's following you!" There was a yelp and a scream in the distance. Legolas felt something nudge him. He turned. It was Quill. He could understand the animal. It wanted to help Sky. Legolas jumped up onto the horse and set off at a gallop towards the sound.

Suiadan threw Sky to the ground. He was really angry. "Please, no," she said as she felt him jump onto her. He had one knee on either side of her. She could feel what he was planning. Even through his clothes, she could feel his swollen member. He was going to take it whether she liked it or not. "Please, no! I beg you," she cried. She heard a horse gallop up. She turned and saw Legolas arrive on Quill. He looked furious. "Leave her alone!" he snarled to Suiadan. Suiadan got off Sky as if he were obeying Legolas. He threw a punch at the prince. Legolas dodged it but when he fought back he got only thin air as Suiadan disappeared and reappeared next to Sky. There was a loud yell behind Legolas. Beorn, Star, Serena and Gandalf were running up. Suiadan quickly pulled out a dagger. Before Legolas could move, he had pushed it into Sky's flesh. She let out a scream of pain. A beam of light came from Gandalf's staff and flung Suiadan back. He sat up from where he had landed. His cloak had fallen back and revealed his face to Legolas and the others. "Suiadan?" said Star. She stopped short at the sight of him. Legolas looked from her to Suiadan. But he had vanished. Sky had disappeared too and her fox paw prints could just be made out by his elven sight. Beorn stopped. He scanned the horizon. "She's gone. You'll never find her now," he said, "Just leave her be." Star was still staring where Suiadan had once stood.

Star sat on her bed, the rain battered the window and the moonlight cast shadows on the walls. She remembered a nicer time. Before Suiadan went evil…

(Flashback)

"I will always love you," said Suiadan to Star. Star laughed at her lover's comment. She was smuggling him out the house for the second time that week. "Shh!" she said, "My father will hear you!"

"So?" said Suiadan.

"You'll lose your job!" hissed Star, "My father will kill you!" Suiadan laughed and kissed her. Star succumbed to it for a moment before pushing him back out the door. "Go!" she said, "I'll see you after the midday meal." Suiadan waved and left.

(End of flashback)

They had never once been caught. Suiadan had been forced to leave for different reasons. When Sauron's armies attacked Mirkwood, Suiadan had suggested joining Sauron. Beorn had furiously thrown the stable boy out. He had instead sent his son to Rivendell for the council. Star had been very upset by Suiadan's allegiance to Sauron. Unknown to all except herself, she had been carrying his child at the time. The grief of his betrayal and departure caused her to miscarry. She had been alone as her body rejected the unborn child. She had carried the tiny body away from the house and buried it. She only ever told one person, Gandalf, and that was after one too many drinks. No one would ever know unless someone happened to dig up the remains whilst farming the land. Her love for Suiadan had lived on past his departure but not past losing her child. Sky had never really known Suiadan. She had spent her time buried in her books, learning of the world's history and languages. Star got up off the bed. She sat on the stool in front of her vanity. She buried her face in her hands. How could he do this? How could he hurt Sky? She felt familiar fingers trace the outline of her neck and pull her hair back. She looked up. "Hello Star," said Suiadan. Star opened her mouth to cry for help but Suiadan covered it. "One little sound, my dear," he said, "You make one sound and next time I'll kill her." Star tried to reach for something to hit him with. She couldn't but she managed to find a porcelain pot. As Suiadan moved them from her room she threw it on the floor.

Legolas heard something smash. Gandalf was already leaving the hall. He quickly got up and followed. "Star!" barked Gandalf as he came to her door. There was no reply so he pushed open the door. The window was open and the pieces of the pot were scattered on the floor. "He's taken her, hasn't he?" said Beorn from the shadows. Gandalf nodded.

"He can't use Sky," said Gandalf, "So he takes Star."

"Why would he want Star?" asked Beorn, "She's not smart like Sky."

"He doesn't want her for her brains," said Gandalf, "Star once told me that she and Suiadan were lovers."

"What!" shouted Beorn.

"It went on for months right beneath your nose," said Gandalf.

"Why didn't she say anything to me?" said Beorn.

"She was going to tell you," said Gandalf, "She had a good reason to. But then you threw him out and her reason was gone soon afterwards."

"What reason?" asked Serena, appearing behind her father.

"She was with child," said Gandalf, "She lost it shortly after Suiadan left. She never told him."

"What's he going to do with her?" said Beorn very quietly.

"That, my friend, is up to him and the gods," said Gandalf, "I only pray that they give her good fortune."


	5. Confronting your enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings but I did create Star, Serena, Sky and Suiadan.**

**A/N: Hiya folks, ok, you've been asking for it for ages so here you go. A bit of spontaneous kissing between Legolas and Sky. **

**Chapter 5**

**Confronting your enemies**

Legolas sat on the oak trunk and looked out. Star and Sky were out there somewhere and they needed help. He felt a deep pain in his heart when he thought of Sky out there, alone and hurt. He wanted to find her, heal her, and make her better and to free her from this Suiadan but he had no idea where to start looking and would probably do more harm then good. He felt as though eyes were watching him. It felt as though Suiadan had spies watching him. But he felt something stronger when he thought of Sky; he felt a want, a need for her. A need for her to be close. He felt a want to run his hand through her black curls and hold her close to him. A breeze blew in the still morning. Legolas turned around to see a tall figure, garbed in a brown cloak. "Hello, little prince," hissed the stranger.

"Suiadan?" said Legolas, "Where is Star? What have you done with her?"

"Star?" said Suiadan, "I thought you would be asking about Sky."

"Star is the only one I'm sure you've got," said Legolas, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing she doesn't deserve," said Suiadan, "She was punished for lying to me."

"You mean for not telling you about your child," suggested Legolas.

"Yes," hissed Suiadan, "She never once told me! I would have taken her with me!"

"Why have you come here?" asked Legolas.

"You and I need to have a little talk," said Suiadan. He waved his hand and Legolas found himself in a cave in the Misty Mountains. He looked around. "Impressive, isn't it?" said Suiadan. But Legolas wasn't listening.

"You wanted to talk, so lets talk," said Legolas. Suiadan threw his cloak over a rock and sat down on it. "I wanted to talk to you about Sky," said Suiadan.

"What about her?" said Legolas.

"Do you know what an empathic is?" asked Suiadan. Legolas shook his head.

"An empathic is someone who can read, sense and feel other people's feelings," said Suiadan, "I've been one since I was a small child. Now your emotions as an elf are a little more difficult to read than a human. But I can still read them."

"What does this have to do with Sky?" demanded Legolas. Suiadan stood up and moved so he was merely inches from Legolas. "You are in love with her," spat Suiadan, "I've known this since the second you met her. That night on the verandah: you fell for her the moment she spoke. Legolas, Sky knows this. I told her. And both of you will pay for defying me."

"What are you going to do with her?" said Legolas, grabbing the front of Suiadan's tunic. Suiadan laughed. "I will make her my queen," he said softly, "And I'll make you watch as she gives me the heirs I require and lives her life by my side. And let me tell you this. I will enjoy your anguish. I wonder what it will feel like. Watching the one you love with another." Legolas could feel anger boiling up inside him. His fists clenched and he used all his will power not to throttle Suiadan. "Now, now prince," sneered Suiadan, "That temper of yours isn't very pretty. And you'll need to learn to control it because judging by your reaction today, you're going to get very angry for the remainder of your life."

"I will not allow you to take Sky," hissed Legolas. Suiadan grinned.

"Too late," he said, "I took her to my bed months ago." Legolas dropped Suiadan in shock. Sky, that shy girl wasn't as innocent as he had once thought. Suiadan sensed this shock and played on it. "She didn't want to mind you," he said, "But I have ways of persuading people." Legolas stared at him.

"She cried and begged me not to," said Suiadan, enjoying his torture of the elven prince, "But I did it anyway. You would enjoy having her in your bed wouldn't you?" Legolas blinked out of his thoughts. "Yes, Legolas, I can sense your deepest darkest desires," said Suiadan, "Sky is one of them. But let me tell you, you can't have her. She's mine as is Star. And once I find Sky, you'll only ever see her in your dreams until I am the ruler of all of Middle-Earth." Legolas finally snapped. He lunged himself at the laughing human and caught him with his fist. That blow had caught Suiadan off guard. He was flung a few meters away by the force. He sat up and rubbed his jaw. "You will pay for that," hissed Suiadan. He vanished and then reappeared in front of Legolas. He swung his arm and hit the elf in the side of the head. Legolas fell to the ground. "You are a fool, Legolas Greenleaf," said Suiadan. Legolas felt himself being pulled up off the ground. Then came a loud yell and he was dropped as someone pushed Suiadan away. "Leave him alone," said Star's voice. Legolas looked up, a very tired looking Star was stood in front of him, glaring at Suiadan. Suiadan stood up and moved towards Star. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Star began to choke. "Not you too," snarled Suiadan, "I won't have you falling for him too."

"It's not like that," choked Star.

"That's what Sky said," said Suiadan, he took a long look at the choking young woman before dropping her. "Unlike her, though," he said, "You are telling the truth." Suiadan watched as Legolas helped Star to her feet. Suiadan's fist flew at Legolas and knocked him to the ground. Star screamed. She tried to stop Suiadan but he called for his guards. Three orcs came running in. One grabbed Star and held her back. The other two lifted Legolas so he couldn't even duck to avoid the punches Suiadan was throwing at him. Legolas' vision was clouded by blood pouring into his eyes. He could taste the blood flowing into his mouth. He spat some out at Suiadan's feet. He felt another blow to his stomach. Finally the punches stopped. Legolas couldn't see but he could hear Star sobbing in the background. He heard Suiadan sigh. "I've had enough," said Suiadan. Legolas felt the orcs disappear and found himself fall and hit grass. Suiadan had obviously used his magic to send him back. He heard a faint scream and someone running. "What has he done to you," said a female voice Legolas recognized.

"Sky?" he said. He blinked the blood out of his eyes. He could gauge from her expression that his wounds looked serious. He could see tears in her eyes. "Oh, Legolas," she said, "What has he done?" She pushed his hair behind his ear.

"It's not as bad as it looks," said Legolas, trying not to make her panic.

"You're bleeding badly," she said, "Can you walk?" Legolas climbed to his feet but fell to his knees. Sky took one of his arms and put it around her shoulders. She pulled him up and helped him along. She led him to a small hut next to a stream. It seemed as if she had built it herself. She set him down by the stream and began to clean his wounds. He didn't take his eyes off her as she wiped the blood from his face. Was what Suiadan had said true? Was he in love with her? Was she in love with him? Deep inside his heart he hoped it was true. Sky stopped cleaning away the blood. She just watched him as his eyes scanned her face. He moved forward gently and kissed her. His hands cupped her face. Sky didn't go rigid with fear but began to kiss him back. She wound her arms behind his neck and pulled herself close to him. Legolas' hands slipped to her waist. Sky began to lean backwards, pulling him with her. Legolas' mind had been completely blocked out. It was yelling at him to think about this but to Legolas, it was just he and Sky. This kiss was a confirmation of what Suiadan had said, that he and Sky were in love with each other, and he didn't want it to end. But Sky's move to lie down was a worse confirmation. That Suiadan had taken her to bed in lust not in love. Legolas resisted Sky's move. She pulled out of the kiss, confused. "What's wrong?" she asked. Legolas pulled her back up to sit up. "Do you know of elvish traditions?" he asked. Sky shook her head.

"I only know the elvish languages," she said. Legolas bit his lower lip.

"I thought as much," he said, "Sky you should know, if I were to take any woman, even you, to my bed, then by elvish customs, we would be…"

"Married," finished Sky. Legolas looked confused.

"I guessed," She said, "I could tell by the look on your face. You looked as though you knew you wanted it but couldn't have it. Why wouldn't we be allowed?"

"We only met a few days ago, I don't want to rush into anything," he said softly.

"I understand," said Sky, "I could just imagine the scandal of an elvish prince marrying a mortal."

"It would cause no more scandal than Aragorn and Arwen," muttered Legolas. He lent forward again and kissed her. Feeling her lips move with his, Legolas felt his heart begin to pound. This woman caused such a reaction within him, a reaction he hadn't thought possible. He just wanted to hold her and kiss her. One hand slid up her back and gently ran through her hair. Sky sighed against his mouth. Legolas smiled. So maybe Suiadan wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	6. Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Beorn**

**Chapter 6**

**Promises**

Legolas couldn't let go of her. He didn't want to let go. He just wanted to keep kissing her. The way she ran her hands over him, the way she felt in his arms, it just felt natural and exciting. The way her tongue gently licked his lips and the way her hands tickled the back of his neck aroused him. He eventually pulled back for breath. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes were sparkling, a clear sign she was in love. He rested his forehead against hers as they both panted for breath. Sky wrinkled her nose. "You need a bath," she said, "I know where some hot springs are." She stood up and led the way through the forest.

The spring was filled with clean hot water, heated by the rocks of some ancient volcano. Sky moved to leave him to some privacy but he grabbed her arm. "Sky, join me," he said softly. Sky hesitated for a moment then nodded. She undid the fastening of his cloak and let it drop. She slid her feet out of her boots and her fingers gently undid his belt and cast it aside. They pulled off his tunic, shirt and wrist guards and threw them into a pile. Legolas pulled his feet out of his boots. His fingers gingerly went to the laces of her tunic and began to undo them. By the grace of some god, Sky had been endowed with a large chest, clearly shown when the few laces of her tunic were undone. Legolas' breathing got faster. She slid out of the tunic and dropped it. She was bare for only Legolas to see. She moved slowly and slid into the water. Legolas took off his trousers, which were beginning to feel rather tight. He climbed in after her. Sky slowly turned to look at him. She moved forward and kissed him. Legolas held her to him tightly. Sky could feel his arousal pressing against her. Her shoulders were covered in goosebumps where the cold air teased her skin. Legolas could tell that she was cold. He gently dipped both of them beneath the water. When they came back up, the water had straightened Sky's long black curls. For a long time they just looked at each other. A pair of blue eyes looking straight into another. "Why do you hide here?" Legolas asked eventually.

"I'm protected here," she replied, "Suiadan can't find me."

"Sky, come home," Legolas said, "Your family is worried about you. They fear you may be dead."

"I can't," she said, "If I go home, Suiadan will find me and he'll kill me now."

"No," said Legolas gently, "I won't let him."

"You can't watch me day and night," she said.

"I can try," said Legolas. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Come to Mirkwood," he said.

"What?" said Sky.

"Come to Mirkwood," he repeated, "Suiadan will never find you there and we can be together."

"Legolas," said Sky, "I do want to be with you but I fear there will be another war before long."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been translating some ancient text for Suiadan," she said, "There was something in there about creating the ultimate orc warrior. An unstoppable killer."

"He has the translations?" Sky nodded. Legolas looked down at the water.

"Why?" he said simply, "Why did you do it?" Sky didn't answer; she began to sob. Legolas looked up at her face. Sky backed away from him. "Please don't be angry," she said. Legolas moved towards her but Sky backed away even further until she hit the other side of the spring. "Sky," Legolas said softly, "I'm not angry with you." Sky looked at him. "You're not?" she said.

"No," said Legolas, "You were doing what you thought was right. I just want to know why."

"I…I was scared," she said, "I was scared he would kill me then he started getting violent." Legolas moved forward in the water and placed one hand on her cheek. Sky looked at him. "It's alright to be scared sometimes," he said before gently kissing her. He eventually tore his lips away from hers and started kissing her along her jaw. Sky's lips found their way to his ear, one of his most sensitive areas. "Sky," he breathed, "You have no idea what you are doing to me." He started to attack her neck with his lips. His teeth gently bit at her skin causing her to gasp. One of Legolas' hands trailed up from her waist to cup her breast, making her gasp even louder. He gave it a squeeze making her moan. "Stop," she muttered, "Please stop." Legolas didn't. He kept on kissing her and touching her. Since the moment he had seen her, her presence had been pure torture. He had longed to kiss her and make her his. He had longed to bury his face in her hair and now he had her trapped. She couldn't move without him moving first and he wasn't letting her go anywhere. Legolas gently whispered these things to her between kisses. He told her he wasn't going to let her go until she knew how he felt around her. Legolas' hands and lips seduced and teased her body. Her hips started to move against his. She was begging him for a release. But he wasn't going to give it. His hand trailed down over her stomach and naval. It slipped to between her legs. He could how warm the water was around her and knew he was having the right effect. "Please," she whispered into his ear. Legolas brought his lips back to hers and claimed them. He gently lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat her on the side of the spring and climbed up so he was on top of her. He encouraged her to lie back as his lips assaulted her neck again. He kissed his way along her neck and down over her chest and stomach. He stopped when he reached the small patch of hair between her legs. "What are you going to do?" she asked in pants. Legolas smiled and Sky watched his head disappear between her legs. The feeling took her completely by surprise as he pressed his lips to her and sucked in. She let a long, loud moan. Legolas felt her inner muscles move as they would if he had actually entered her. They were desperately trying to find something to pull in. Legolas pulled himself back up to look at Sky's face. Her mouth was open. He gently planted a kiss on it. "Legolas," she panted. Legolas placed a finger over her mouth to silence her. He reached out behind her and grabbed his cloak. He pulled it over both of them. The sun was beginning to set. "Go to sleep," he whispered, "I'll take you home in the morning. We'll take everything from there."

"Why?" she asked, "Why did you do those things?"

"I wanted you to know how I feel every moment I'm with you. One day, Sky, daughter of Beorn, you shall be my wife and I look forward to it." Sky closed her eyes and let sleep take her. Legolas held her in his arms. He wanted to protect her at whatever cost and he was never going to let Suiadan harm a hair on her head. He gently stroked her wet hair and raked his fingers through it.

As the sun rose the following morning, Sky opened her eyes. She could feel someone lying naked next to her. She looked and saw it was Legolas. The scratches on his face were healing quickly but were still noticeable. He looked down on her and smiled. She smiled back. She lent up and whispered, "You, my lord, are a very bad elf. Those things you did to me yesterday will not go unpunished."

"I certainly hope so," Legolas whispered back naughtily.

"Legolas, if you desire me so much, why did you not take me yesterday?" she asked.

"I already told you this," said Legolas, "If I did, then I would have to call you my wife."

"And you do not desire me that way," asked Sky.

"I do," said Legolas, "I just wish for your father's blessing first. My own father gave up on me finding a wife a long time ago. He no longer cares whom I marry but I want your family to agree to it as well." Sky shivered suddenly.

"It's cold," she said. She rolled out from under his cloak and with her back to him, started to pull on her tunic and boots. "Why do you face away from me?" he asked, "You have nothing I didn't see yesterday."

"I don't know," she said. Legolas sat up and wrapped the cloak around his waist. He knelt behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He never truly loved you did he?" he said. Sky stopped pulling on her boot.

"He never once stopped to just admire you," he said, "And realize just how beautiful you are."

"I am not beautiful," said Sky, "Serena and Star are the beautiful ones. They resemble my mother, a great beauty herself. I am nothing. The number of notches on their bedposts is so many their beds may soon collapse. I have one and that was by force. They have attracted men in a way I never shall."

"But you attracted me," he whispered, "And I have seen the fairest maidens in all the kingdoms of elves and men. I have looked upon the Arwen Undomiel herself and none of them compare to you. You have a beauty that is unique. Men do not pursue you because they fear you are already taken. Your sisters have a common beauty, one that men have seen time and time again, and have no long-term interest in. You are beautiful, Sky, in a way no one except your daughters will ever be." Sky smiled. Most of the men her sisters had taken had merely said 'you are beautiful' but had never explained it to them or said them to be unique. She knew deep in her heart that Legolas was right and that she was in love with him. His hands were gone from her shoulders. She turned around to see him getting dressed. She smiled again, the first true smile to grace her face in a long time. Legolas finished getting dressed and turned to face her. She was smiling at him and it made her even more beautiful. He walked up to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "When we return to your father's home, I am going to ask him for your hand," said Legolas, "I shall not demand, just ask. If I'm polite he may give it to me."

"What if he says no," she asked.

"That is why I'm taking you with me," he said, "So that if he says no, he may see the pain on your face, pain I'm sure you would feel."

"I would want death to take me should he say no," she said. Legolas smiled. He put his cloak around her shoulders. "I need it not," he said. He bent down and kissed her. Deep in his heart, he knew that he would feel the same way as Sky, should Beorn say no. He would be broken-hearted and death would come on swift wings to him. He gently licked her lips with his tongue and they gently parted, admitting him to her mouth. His tongue slid in and made Sky giggle. He pulled back. "Come, my love," he said, "Let us go ask for your fathers blessing."

The walk back to Beorn's house was a long one and took nearly all day with the stops they kept making. Legolas couldn't keep his hands off her. He kept repeating the movements he had made the day before, each time her pleasure increasing. Sky found she did not fear Suiadan when she was with Legolas. Just after sunset, they arrived at the gate leading to Beorn's house. The door to the hall was open and the sound of people shouting came through it. "But he has also taken Legolas," shouted Aragorn, "There will be war! Mirkwood will not take kindly to their prince being killed." Legolas stepped through the door, leading Sky by the hand. "Who said I'm dead?" he said loudly. A lot of Sky's people, the Beornings, were there having come after hearing of Sky's disappearance and Star's kidnapping. Serena ran over to her sister and embraced her. Beorn sat down rather quickly in shock. "You found her?" he said weakly when all had gone quiet. Legolas nodded. "And Star?" Beorn added.

"She was alive and in perfect health when I saw her yesterday," he said.

"What the hell happened to your face, lad!" shouted Gimli, appearing from the kitchen with a tankard. "Suiadan," answered Legolas. Gimli nodded and started to drink.

"That brings us back to the matter in hand," said Gandalf, "How do we rescue Star?"

"His lair is in the Misty Mountains," said Sky suddenly. Many of her own people looked surprised to hear her speak. "It's in line with this house. So he probably already knows what we're planning. He uses it to keep an eye on me." The Beornings went back to arguing amongst themselves. Beorn looked at Sky and Legolas and nodded his head towards the kitchen. He went in and they followed. Once they were in, Beorn embraced a very surprised Legolas. "Thank you, lad," he said, "For bringing Sky back safely. If there is ever anything I can do to repay you, let me know." He let Legolas go. Legolas looked round at Sky, who smiled and nodded. "There is one thing," he said.

"Absolutely not!" yelled Beorn so loud that everyone in the next room could hear him.

"Father, please be quiet," said Sky.

"How dare you come and ask this of me?" said Beorn in a quieter voice, "Why should I give my daughter to you?"

"Because I love her," said Legolas.

"You've known her only a few days," said Beorn.

"And it only took a second for me to fall in love with her," said Legolas. Beorn looked at Sky, who was stood behind Legolas and had a hand on his arm. "Please father," she said, "Please grant me this one happiness."

"Alright," said Beorn, "But you wait until your sister has been found before you do anything." Sky nodded in agreement as did Legolas. Perhaps they had moved a little too quickly but still Suiadan hadn't been lying. The hatred of the idea of Sky and Legolas in love with each other had been obvious. But now they had a little time to spend together before they joined. Legolas hoped nothing would take Sky away from him.


	7. Grieving

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Beorn.**

**Silent – voices: I know they're not ME names but I find it a bit of a cliché when the women are given elvish names.**

**Chapter 7**

**Grieving**

For the next few weeks, Sky and Legolas spent little time together. What they did was spent kissing each other before Legolas got dragged away to discuss how to rescue Star. Aragorn and Gimli had moved on to return home and Legolas had sent a message with one of the Beornings to his father, telling him of why he hadn't yet returned home and of Sky. One day Legolas wasn't able to escape Beorn and Gandalf until late into the night. He slipped into Sky's room. She was asleep. Legolas lay down beside her, curving his body to hers and placing on arm over her waist. He slowly slipped into elven dreams. That night a storm hit. Legolas was used to loud noises and slept through it. The thunder and lightning disturbed Sky. She opened her eyes. Each time there was lightning the shadow of the tree outside flashed up on her wall. Suddenly a second shadow appeared as if it were hanging from the tree. Then Sky realised what shape it was. It was a person. She very carefully looked out of the window and screamed. Her scream woke Legolas up. "What is it, Sky?" he asked. He looked out the window too. Star was hanging from the tree. Legolas couldn't tell if she was alive or not. He leapt off of Sky's bed and ran out of the room. Sky was right behind him. He ran outside to the tree and using one of his elvish blades, cut Star from the tree. She was already dead. Legolas couldn't tell what had killed her. The sound of footsteps alerted him to the arrival of Beorn, Gandalf and Serena. Serena screamed at the sight of her sister's lifeless body. Legolas gently moved his hand and closed Star's unfocused staring eyes. Beorn lifted his daughter up. Tears were forming in his eyes. Sky and Serena followed him back inside the house. Legolas was about to follow when he felt Gandalf's hand stop him. Gandalf shook his head. They had to leave the family to grieve. Legolas stood there as the rain soaked him. He swore to protect Sky so she didn't have the same fate as her sister.

The next morning, Legolas stood in the courtyard. He could see two Beornings digging Star's grave. No one had spoken that morning. He hadn't even seen Beorn. He couldn't stand there any longer. He went inside and went to Sky's room. He knocked on her door. "Come in," she said. He pushed the door open. Sky looked so different. She had abandoned the brown wool tunic and adopted a black dress. Her black hair was braided and elegant. Legolas shut the door behind him. He went up to her and took her in his arms. She cried into his chest. "Why did he do it?" she sobbed.

"I don't know," said Legolas, "But I promise I will not allow him to hurt you."

Beorn and three other Beornings carried out Star's body. Her sisters had dressed her in an elegant dress and arranged her hair so she looked more beautiful in death than ever in life. As the body was lowered into the grave, Legolas realised he could never turn his back on this family. He had seen them at their weakest and that was something that means a lot. It also reminded him of Sky's mortality. He remembered the words of the return message from his father. _If she makes you happy _was what he had said. So long as Sky made Legolas happy, Thranduil was happy for him. Gandalf elbowed him bringing him from his thoughts. He indicated Sky and her family. Each one was taking a handful of dirt and throwing it into the grave. He nodded, telling Legolas that they must join in also. Sky smiled at him weakly as he threw the dirt into the grave. It fell and covered Star's face. For a brief moment, Legolas thought Star herself was smiling.

After the funeral, the tradition of the Beornings demanded a party to give the deceased a good send off. Sky sat by herself in the corner, mulling over one tankard half the night. Serena on the other hand seemed content in trying to drink herself into oblivion. Legolas went up to Sky and sat beside her. "To Star," he said. Sky tapped his tankard with her own. "To Star," she said quietly, "Cheers." She took a small sip.

"I saw you taking part in the Covering today," she said, "Do you know what it signifies?" Legolas shook his head as he drank. "It shows you are protecting them in death as you did in life," said Sky, "I shouldn't have taken part. I did nothing but cause trouble. I caused her death."

"You can't blame yourself," said Legolas, "It's not your fault what Suiadan is."

"But I should have been stronger," said Sky, "I should have fought him, I shouldn't have given in to him." Legolas gently stroked her hair.

"Do not think of him now," said Legolas, "Think of fond memories of your sister and remember them forever." Sky closed her eyes and remembered when she was younger, playing in the fields about the house with Star and Serena. This had been back when her mother was with them. She suddenly remembered something she had long forgotten. Her mother, a tall, blonde beauty, walking away from Beorn as he held a young Sky. Beorn yelled after her, begging her to stay but her mother kept walking. She reached the gate, opened it and walked out never to be seen alive again. "He doesn't know," she said.

"What?" said Legolas, "Who doesn't know what?"

"My father," said Sky, "He doesn't know my mother died by Suiadan's hand. That would be two women of my family he has killed."

"He killed your mother?" said Legolas. Sky nodded.

"She was on her way here when he caught her," she said, "He tortured her for fun with his friends and then she died. He hid her body until he gave it to me. There was so little left of her that it wasn't hard to dig a grave for her. Even with my bare hands." Legolas made her look at him. His icy blue eyes looked down into her sky-colored ones. He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. "I swear I will never allow Suiadan to hurt you or your family again," he said before pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

That night, the two of them sat on the verandah, looking up at the stars. "Do you remember?" asked Legolas, "This is where you first spoke to me."

"I remember," said Sky softly, "You told me you were no good with children."

"Sky, I'd be willing to try to change that if we ever have children," he whispered to her. Sky smiled. "Let's focus on beating Suiadan first," she said. Legolas sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to return to Mirkwood in a few days," he said, "My father wants me to lead our army against Suiadan. Sky, I still want you to come with me. My father has announced our engagement to my people. There are a few jealous maidens apparently but I don't want to leave you here where Suiadan can hurt you. I love you."

"You want to leave my family," she said, "So I can hide in trees and leaves until it's safe to come out. To hide like a coward."

"No, I want you to go somewhere you'll be safe," said Legolas, "Somewhere where we can be together and I can wake every morning and know you will be there in my arms. Where you belong. Sky. I cannot go another day without you. Every time I see you I long to take you in my arms and not let go. Please Sky, come to Mirkwood with me." Sky pulled away from him and stood up. She walked back into the house and out of Legolas' sight.


	8. A weddingand spiders!

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Beorn **

**A/N: Here's some review responses.**

**Manwathiel – How is Sky being mean? She is in mourning! Of course she's going to Mirkwood.**

**Lady lorethei – Hey, long time, no reviews! What's been happening over the pond! Legolas is just trying to protect Sky by taking her somewhere where he thinks Suiadan can't touch her.**

**Orlando's Hot Chick – I know killing Star was evil but Suiadan is evil (and slightly cuckoo). As for Beorn going to Mirkwood, are you nuts? He's the leader of his people. It'd be like Aragorn deciding to leave Gondor because of some orcs running round in Ithilien. **

**Chapter 8**

**A wedding…and spiders!**

Legolas ran after Sky and found her sat on her bed, crying. Legolas closed the door behind him and sat down next to her. He placed an arm around her. Sky wiped her eyes. "I know you're just trying to protect me," she said, "But my sister just died! I can't abandon my family!"

"What do you think they'd prefer?" asked Legolas, "You to stay here, in plain sight of Suiadan or come with me, where you'll be safe?" Sky was quiet for a moment. She stared at her hands. Legolas placed one hand over hers. She began to cry again. "They would want me to be safe," she said.

"Come with me," he said, "I can and will protect you. I love you." Sky looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her. He coaxed her lips open and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The instincts of the pair were to abandon their inhibitions and take what they wanted but Legolas' mind kept bringing Star's dead face to his mind. "Legolas, please," said Sky. Her hips were rocking against his, making his trousers incredibly tight and uncomfortable. He tore himself away. "Sky, no!" he said, "I can't."

"Why not?" asked Sky.

"I can't forget your sisters face," he said, "I can't do this, not now." Sky smiled at him and kissed him again. He sat up and pulled her up too. Sky smiled again and began to undo his tunic. When she had removed it, he stopped her hands. "What are you doing?" he asked. "We may not be able to make love tonight," she said, "But that doesn't mean I cannot feel your skin." She slowly pulled his shirt off. She ran her hand down over his body and kissed him. Their tongues gently teased each other. There were moans and whimpers coming from them. His hands slipped to the back of her dress and began to undo the laces. "It is only fair I get to feel your skin too," he whispered. Sky smiled against his lips as he slipped the dress off her shoulders. Legolas pulled away from her as the dress pooled around her waist. "I think we should get some rest," said Legolas. Sky nodded. She pushed her dress off and heard Legolas' breathing increase. She looked at him. He was looking down, his eyes closed, his hands were balled into fists and she could see a bulge appearing in his trousers. She pushed him back so he lay beneath her. She fiddled with his trousers and pulled them down. His erection sprang free as she pulled them down. "I think I can help you," she whispered into his ear.

"Oh, please Sky," he whispered. She slipped her hand down and grasped his arousal. He groaned. She began to stroke him, producing a low, feral growl from Legolas. Her strokes became harder and more masterful. Legolas began to move against her. He began to buck against her. His breathing got faster and his eyes closed. "Ai, Sky!" he cried out, "I can't last much longer!" Sky continued to stroke his erection. Realizing this wasn't having the desired effect; she bent down to his face. She took her hand from his arousal, much to Legolas' displeasure. She turned her head to the side and gently bit his ear. She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, causing Legolas' grip on her tighten. She continued to tease his ear with her tongue and teeth. She felt Legolas shudder and moan beneath her and knew her task was complete. She looked down at him. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were dilated from arousal. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well done, my prince," she said softly, "I never expected you to last so long." She crawled away from him. Legolas quickly freed himself from the remainder of his clothes and followed her. He followed her under the blankets. He couldn't believe this was him, the Prince of Mirkwood, the leader of his father's armies, trailing after a mortal woman like an extra shadow. Sky laughed at him when she saw the desire in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Legolas," she said, "But not tonight. As you said, my sister just died." She turned over and closed her eyes. She felt Legolas drop down onto the bed and heard him moan into the pillow. 'Sky, you have definitely picked something up from Suiadan,' thought Sky to herself, 'You are being evil to him!' She smiled and fell asleep. She dreamt of her perfect wedding but knew it wasn't likely to happen. Suiadan would make sure of it.

Three days later…

"Sky, it's tradition," said Serena, as she held the dress out to her sister. Sky couldn't believe her father had been planning this with Legolas behind her back. It wasn't exactly her dream wedding but it was close enough. "It's disgusting and old," said Sky.

"The women on fathers side of the family have been wearing it for generations," said Serena. "Exactly," said Sky, "And it's hardly tradition for a Beorning to marry a Mirkwood elf now, is it?"

"Well I guess not," said Serena.

"Look, my dear sister," said Sky, "As much as I appreciate this, I'd much rather wear our mother's wedding dress than our grandmothers."

"It's your wedding," said Serena.

"Yes, it is," said Sky thoughtfully.

"And your husband is one whom many desire," said Serena. She sat down next to her sister. "After what Suiadan did, you truly deserve him. I must say, I'm very jealous. Very few mortals have won the hearts of elves. I can count them on my hand and still have fingers left over."

"Beren, Earendil and Aragorn, all Men who won the hearts of she-elves," said Sky.

"You are the first mortal woman to win one," said Serena.

"I know but I can't help but feel that the Valar have not allowed it before for good reason," said Sky, "And that my marriage will be short-lived. I feel that death is coming on swift-wings and that I should make sure I live every moment to the fullest."

"You are just nervous," said Serena, "You have nothing to worry about. Legolas will take care of you, father knows that."

"Why did he go against it then?" asked Sky. Serena smiled coyly.

"Do not tell father but I overheard him talking to Gandalf," said Serena, "It was just after he granted Legolas permission to marry you. He said that you were the most precious out of all his children to him, his baby girl, and he didn't want to lose you. He had always believed you would be the one who remained behind and cared for him when he was old and weak. Now he's cursing the loss of you and Star because in his old age, he is to be left in my clumsy care." Sky laughed.

"He is truthful though," said Sky, "You are clumsy." Serena feigned shock and playfully hit her sister. The two young women started laughing. "Come, we should get you ready for your wedding," said Serena.

Legolas sighed as he looked out over the morning sky. He smiled when he remembered the look on Sky's face when he had told her what he had been planning with her father. Finally, she was to be his wife. A soft chuckling came from nearby. Gandalf was smoking his pipe and watching the elf. 'The lovesick fool,' he thought, 'She fills his thoughts.' The elf appeared to be daydreaming, his eyes unfocused and staring, a slow smile spreading across his fair face. "She's ready." Beorn's voice brought Gandalf and Legolas back to reality. Legolas turned and looked upon the youngest daughter of Beorn. She was wearing a simple white dress and her black hair had been braided so it was held back from her face. Legolas thought that she didn't look right, not without her dusty brown tunic, her old battered boots and her hair a black, untamed curly mess around her face. He realised he never wanted her to change from the way she had been the day they had first met. But he would stand the change for now. He didn't hear the words Beorn and Gandalf were saying, he couldn't take his eyes off Sky. The only words he heard were when Gandalf said, "You may kiss your wife, Legolas Thranduilion." Legolas bent forward and kissed Sky. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. He pulled away from her and whispered into her ear. "I think I prefer your tunic," he said, "It gives me far more for my imagination to work with." Sky smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Legolas whispered. He turned and looked at those bearing witness. Serena had hidden her face in Beorn's arm, she was clearly crying.

Like they did for funerals, the wedding traditions of the Beornings called for a party after wards. Unlike funerals however, there was loud and lively music. The dances of the Beornings were fast-paced and it took Legolas a while to get the hang of it but soon he was dancing with his wife. She was laughing truly for the first time in days. Legolas even saw Serena getting into the spirit of things and dancing with as many men as she could get her hands on. Gandalf and Beorn sat quietly in one corner muttering and drinking together. The food was good too. Someone had prepared a ham and it had been glazed with honey made from Beorn's bees. Legolas finding himself regretting that the elvish ceremony would be a more somber occasion. The party went on all day.

There wasn't much time afterwards. There was enough time for them to change before they had to be off on their journey to Mirkwood. Serena refused to free Sky from her grip. Beorn had to pry his eldest daughter off her sister. Quill was stood, patiently waiting for his mistress and her new husband; his tail swished trying to rid himself of the flies that swarmed around him. Sky was wearing her old tunic again, much to Legolas' enjoyment. After saying their goodbyes, Legolas and Sky got onto Quill, who didn't seem to mind the extra weight. Legolas took the reins and led the way from Beorn's lands. He knew the journey was going to take two weeks. Sky was starting to drop off as the sun set. She was fighting sleep. Legolas bent forward and whispered into her ear, "Sleep, my darling, the wedding was hard on you. Sleep." Sky leaned back against him and closed her eyes. Legolas listened to her even breathing and smiled as he urged Quill on.

Apart from a brief encounter with the spiders, which had resulted in Sky being frozen to the spot in terror, their journey was very uneventful. Twice on their journey they had almost given in to temptation but they made a promise to wait until after their elvish ceremony. Legolas saw the cave in which his home was ahead of them. He gently shook Sky awake. "Sky, my love, we are here," he said softly.

"Halt!" shouted a voice, "Who goes there?"

"Tis I, Legolas Thranduilion and my wife Sky, daughter of Beorn," shouted Legolas.

"Prince Legolas?" said the voice, "Just a moment my lord, we'll open the door!" Sky jumped slightly when the elvish door opened. Legolas urged Quill inside. Once in, the door slammed shut. Torches were lit to give some light. Legolas got down from Quill and helped Sky. Two soldiers came up to them. "Mae Govannen," said one, "It is good to see you again, my prince." He and his companion bowed.

"And you," said Legolas, "Please have this horse taken to the stables. Make sure he is cared for well, he is my wife's." The two soldiers looked at Sky, who was partially hidden by Legolas. She was nervous. These were only the second and third elves she had ever met. "She does not appear to like us, sir," said one of the soldiers.

"It is not that I don't like you, kind sirs," said Sky, "I haven't known you long enough to make that assumption, this is my first time in a elvish settlement of any kind and I'm somewhat nervous." During this time, she didn't move from behind Legolas. The soldiers nodded. The second one took Quill's reins and led him away. The other spoke again, "My lord, your father requested you be brought to him immediately." Legolas nodded and followed the soldier. Sky took Legolas' hand and linked her fingers with his. He gave her a gentle squeeze. She watched as all the elves they passed stopped to stare at her. Many of them had never seen a Beorning before and to see one holding the hand of their prince was quite a shock. The soldier led the way to a pair of tall doors. "Your father awaits you, prince Legolas," said the soldier before departing. The doors before them opened to reveal a hall with a throne at the far end. Upon this throne sat an elf, tall and strong like Legolas with the same blond hair but his eyes were different. This was King Thranduil. Legolas walked towards his father, pulling Sky along behind. She moved so she was hidden behind Legolas again. Thranduil frightened her but she couldn't explain why. Legolas stopped in front of his father. Thranduil looked at his son and smiled. Then he noticed a pair of sky-blue eyes watching him from over Legolas' shoulder. From the head those eyes belonged too came curly black hair. 'This must be the daughter of Beorn he has told me about,' thought Thranduil. He stood up and looked down at his son and Sky. "Welcome, Sky," he said softly, "It has been too long since one of the Beornings has come to my home."


	9. When in Mirkwood, do as the elves do

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Beorn, Legolas, Thranduil or anything else that may have sprung from Tolkien's imagination. The only thing that will be appearing in this chapter that I own is Sky.

A/N: ok, here it is, the big day in Mirkwood. The reason I said that Thranduil scared Sky is because, personally, he scares the hell out of me! Review responses:

Manwathiel: I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Orlando's Hot Chick: I know. I kept the wedding in the last chapter simple cos I'm going all out in this one. Yay!

Chapter 9

When in Mirkwood, do as the elves do

"Milady, will you please hold still!" said the maid, beginning to become exasperated by Sky's restlessness. This ceremony was more nerve-wracking for both Sky and Legolas. It was all right back at Beorn's home. It was small with only a few witnesses. But here, it was different. Legolas was the prince of his people and all the nobility was going to be there. Sky was also very tired. She had been unable to sleep that night. So she had got up and found her way to Legolas' room. They had stayed up talking until she had fallen asleep. Legolas had carried her back to her room and laid her down to get a few hours sleep. Sky turned to look in the mirror. The maids had done a good job. They had braided her hair so it was far more elegant than anything her sister had achieved. The white dress was new. It hugged her figure in all the right places. It only had a few simple fastenings that Legolas would be able to open no problem. The maids had said that's exactly why they were simple. It was so Legolas would be able to remove Sky's clothes quickly. The maids made the final changes to her dress and finally she was ready. Sky was about to become Princess of Mirkwood. The maids led her to the throne room. Sky halted in front of them. This was the last time she would be seen as the daughter of Beorn in this kingdom. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The doors opened. Thranduil was stood in front of his throne, wearing dark green ceremonial robes with the Mirkwood embroidery. Legolas was wearing a plain silver tunic and his crown. The crown was delicate twisted silver that went across his brow. He smiled when he saw Sky. Sky's lips formed a small smile too. She was incredibly nervous but no more than any bride was on her wedding day. Sky walked as gracefully as she could across the throne room to Legolas. He smiled at her. Thranduil cleared his throat, drawing Legolas and Sky's attention to him. "Are you ready?" he said softly. Legolas and Sky nodded.

"We are here to witness my son, Legolas, join himself in body and spirit to this woman, Sky, daughter of Beorn," said Thranduil, "Today, my son ends his journey as a lone soul and joins another. He will now recite his vows." Sky looked at Legolas. He smiled down at her, his blue eyes taking in every inch of her. "A'mealamin, mela en'coiamin, amin mela lle," he said, his voice commanding a silence from all who were present, "Arwenamin, cormamin lindua ele lle. Oio naa elealla alasse. Lle naa vanima. Ed'i'ear ar'elenea, vanimle sila tiri. Amin mela lle." Sky's eyes filled with tears as she listened to him, saying the words she never thought anyone would say to her. Alright, so it was in a different language, but she understood every word, not just because she knew the language. "Sky, you can say yours now," whispered Thranduil. Sky wiped a tear from her eye. She had planned to say them in the Common Tongue but decided to speak in Legolas' native tongue. "Aratoamin, mela en'coiamin, amin mela lle," she said, surprised how their vows had taken similar paths, "Lle naa belegohtar. Lle naa curucuar. Cormelle naa tanya tel'raa. Amin khiluva lle a'gurtha ar'thar. Amin mela lle." Legolas smiled. He couldn't seem to find any words to say to her. Thranduil placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and another on Sky's. He smiled and nodded at both of them. Legolas moved forward, bent down and gave Sky a long, deep kiss. Sky wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas pulled away a little and rested his forehead against hers. "Those were very good vows," he whispered.

"I hope I didn't say the wrong word, I translated them at the last moment," said Sky.

"When was the 'last moment'?" asked Legolas.

"Right after you said yours," smiled Sky. Legolas laughed and kissed her again.

"Legolas, Sky," said Thranduil. The two turned to look at him.

"We need to go to the Hall now," said Thranduil. Most of the lords and ladies were departing. "Just give us a few moments," said Legolas. Thranduil nodded and left with the last of the guests. Legolas pulled Sky as close as he could without crushing her. His kiss was deep and passionate. "This may be the first bit of privacy we get tonight," he muttered. His hands slid up her back and tickled her neck. "Legolas," Sky whispered against his lips, "Legolas, people are going to miss us."

"Let them miss us," said Legolas, "I don't care anymore. So long as I have you."

"Legolas!" said Sky, pulling away, "I want to, I really do, but I think your people are awaiting us." Legolas sighed and hung his head.

"You're right," he said softly, "Let's go." He stepped away from her and offered his arm. Sky took it and felt him pull her close to his side. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Legolas led the way to the Hall. It had been set up so there were tables around the edges for people to sit at and eat. When Legolas and Sky entered, the guests, many of whom Legolas had admitted he didn't know very well, were dancing in the center of the hall. "Presenting," said a loud voice, Sky stared at her feet, "His highness, Prince Legolas and his new wife, Sky." Legolas led Sky into the hall and towards his father. The guests moved away so there was a clear path for Legolas and Sky to walk along. Thranduil smiled, trying to comfort Sky. Legolas and Sky stopped in front of Thranduil. Legolas let go of her and stepped away. Thranduil reached behind him and pulled out a silver crown identical to Legolas'. "Bow your head," whispered Thranduil. Sky complied. Thranduil placed the crown over Sky's head. She gasped slightly as the cold metal touched her head. "I present to you," said Thranduil loudly and clearly, "Princess Sky, wife of Legolas!" Sky turned around to face all the guests. The guests began to applaud. Legolas stepped forward and took Sky's hand. He pulled it up and gently kissed it. Sky smiled and looked down at her feet. Legolas turned her to face him and lifted her chin. He bent down and kissed her. "We are required to stay for one dance," said Legolas, "Then we can stay for the meal or go to our room." Sky looked up at his eyes at the emphasis he put on 'our'. Sky smiled as he took one of her hands in his and placed one on her waist. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. Legolas pulled her closer to him. Sky didn't know where the music was coming from but she didn't care, all she could do was look at Legolas. The music was slow and soft. Sky found that she was losing herself in his blue eyes. Legolas too was looking down at Sky's eyes. He loved this woman so much and now she was finally his. He bent down and kissed her as they swayed on the spot. Sky sighed as he pulled away. He kissed her again. They knew people were watching and many were critical of Legolas marrying a human but this was Legolas' choice and he was happy with it. Legolas became aware that the music had ended. Their dance was up. "Sky," he whispered as many other couples joined the dance floor. "Hmmm," mumbled Sky.

"My love, we can leave now," said Legolas, "If you want to." Sky looked up at him. She smiled. "Let us go," she said. Legolas smiled and kissed her again. He took his hand from hers and wrapped an arm around Sky's waist. Sky leaned against him as he led the way through the guests and out of the door. Thranduil watched them go and smiled to himself. His son was happy for the first time in many years.

Sky felt Legolas' grip tighten on her as they approached Legolas' room. As soon as his hand had opened the door, Sky kissed him harder than ever before. Legolas lifted her up, with her legs over his arms. He carried her through the door and kicked the door shut. She eagerly licked his lips. Legolas opened his mouth and slid his tongue into hers. His hands slipped to the back of her dress and undid the fastenings. Sky's dress slid down and pooled around her feet. She stood there, as bare as the day they had been in the springs. Legolas stroked her cheek and kissed her again. Her hands found the fastening of his tunic and carefully undid it. She pushed it off of his shoulders and ran her hands over his bare arms. They pulled away for a moment. Legolas looked at Sky. "Lle naa vanima," he whispered. Sky smiled. She pulled him closer by his trousers, kissed him and began to undo them. Legolas felt his trousers drop to the floor. He freed himself from them and his boots as Sky stepped out of her shoes. He pulled Sky close to him so there was no air between them. One of his arms went around her waist, the other went around her shoulders as Sky's hands disappeared into his hair. Legolas' lips moved to Sky's neck. He felt her press her hips against his. Legolas pushed her backwards through the living area into the bedchamber. He then lifted her up and carried her, not looking where he was going until his legs connected with the bed. They fell onto the bed. Sky felt the velvet of the bedspread on her back. She pulled away from his lips. She began to back away from Legolas so she was near the pillows. Legolas followed her and bent down into a kiss as she leaned back against the pillows. He pulled out of the kiss. His hands traced her sides, his fingers teased her skin and his eyes locked every detail in his memory. He kissed her again. As their lips teased each other, Legolas felt his desire grow. "Sky please," he begged. He felt her legs move from beneath him, welcoming him in. He eagerly slipped in between them. Legolas looked directly into Sky's eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked softly. Sky nodded. Legolas kissed her once more. Sky could feel his arousal pressing against the corner of her thighs. Legolas moved away then gently slid inside her. Sky gasped and pulled away from his kiss. "Are you alright?" asked Legolas. Sky nodded her head. "It's alright," she said, "I'm just getting used to you being there." After a few moments, she smiled and nodded for him to continue. Legolas' lips met her neck as his hands reached her breasts. Sky's legs wound themselves round Legolas' waist as he pulled out then thrust back in. Sky gasped again. He was far gentler than Suiadan. He was seeking pleasure for the both of them. His hands teased her breasts. Sky's nails began to dig into his back as he pulled out and thrust back again. "Legolas," she breathed before he claimed her lips again. His pace grew quicker as he went in and out of Sky's most intimate place. He could now see why the races of Men practiced this frequently. It was bringing forth sensations that satisfied every lust he had. He began to groan. Sky's hands slipped to his ears and traced the tips, bringing forth a deep, loud groan from Legolas. Sky watched as Legolas' eyes became so dark they were almost black. Sky's hips thrusted to meet Legolas'. She began to moan herself. She began to feel her peak coming. Sky clenched her teeth as she tried not to cry out. "Let it out, Sky," Legolas whispered huskily. Sky began to cry out in pleasure. She seemed almost afraid of what was happening. Legolas cried out too as he released into Sky, completing the ritual that made them husband and wife. He couldn't control his breathing; he just buried his face in Sky's neck. He lay down next to her, his arms around her waist. He held her close. Now that she was his wife, he never wanted her out of his sight. Sky seemed uncomfortable. "What is wrong?" Legolas asked. Sky began to cry. Legolas held her tightly against his chest. "Sky?" he said softly, "Sky, tell me." Sky hid her face in Legolas' chest.

"It's just that…I never felt anything like that," she said, "Suiadan never…"

"You shall not speak of him," said Legolas firmly. Sky shook her head.

"No one has ever loved me like this," she said, "Except you." Legolas smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then noticed that she still wore her crown. He gently pulled it off and placed it on the bedside table. Sky smiled at him. She reached up and removed his crown and placed it next to hers. Just as she set it down, Legolas' lips covered hers. Sky's hands moved to his shoulders. She gently rubbed them. "Are you tired, my champion?" she asked gently. Legolas shook his head and smiled at her. Sky threw one leg over him so she straddled him. She gently kissed him. "You better stop that, my wife," whispered Legolas, "Or I won't be held responsible for my actions." Sky smiled before lying down next to him once again. She snuggled up to his side. "Sleep well, my husband," she said softly. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Legolas held her in his arms and watched her. He brushed her black curls out of her face. As his fingers brushed her skin, she smiled and moved closer to him. Legolas liked the feel of her against him. He finally felt that something was right in his life.

Sky awoke the next morning, to find herself alone. There was just a warm place where Legolas had been. She blinked in confusion and then sat up, holding the bedspread to her chest. She couldn't see Legolas anywhere. She saw a robe of green silk lying at the foot of the bed. She got up and put it on. She walked through a door, leading out of the bedchamber into what seemed to be some sort of study and living area. Legolas was sat at the desk, looking at some papers. Sky smiled as she brushed her hair out of her face. She walked up behind him very quietly but Legolas didn't even jump when she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He smiled. He took one of her hands and pulled her round in front of him. He made her sit in his lap so he could wind his arms around her waist and kiss her. "What are you doing?" Sky asked quietly.

"Trying to fix your mess," said Legolas. Sky frowned.

"You said that you gave Suiadan all the translations, yet I found these in your pack," he said. Sky looked down at the papers and recognized the symbols. She looked back at Legolas. "You lied to me," said Legolas.

"Not entirely," said Sky, "I gave Suiadan all the translations I had completed. I couldn't do these. I couldn't decipher it." Legolas smiled and kissed her again.

"I can," said Legolas, "It says that while the orc warrior may seem invincible, it has one weakness."

"What is the weakness?" asked Sky.

"I don't know," said Legolas, "My wife came along and distracted me before I could find out." Sky smiled and kissed him again. Legolas' hand began to pull the silk robe up, exposing some of Sky's skin. He gently ran his hand up and down her leg. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn around. A maid was stood there, trying to look anywhere but at the newlyweds. "What is it?" asked Legolas. The maid's eyes briefly flicked towards Legolas and Sky. Sky knew she looked long enough to see Legolas' partially exposed chest and Sky's legs. "Err, news has reached us from Gondor," said the maid, "King Elessar and Queen Arwen have announced that they are expecting their first child." Legolas smiled and looked at Sky as the maid left. Legolas began to kiss her neck and his teeth gently nipped her skin. Sky moved so she was kneeling and kissed Legolas' lips. With him sitting down, she was slightly taller than him. His lips moved to her neck as his hands moved down her legs and pulled her closer to him. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. He gently took one in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Sky's hand wove its way into his hair, holding his head in place. Legolas' hands began to undo the belt of the robe she was wearing. Once the belt was gone, the robe fell open and Legolas' hands wove their way inside, touching and caressing Sky's skin. Sky began to moan. Legolas moved to switch their positions and sent both of them crashing to the floor. Legolas' mouth continued to tease Sky as he moved lower down her body. Sky began to cry out as Legolas pressed his lips against her most intimate place. Her hands felt for the belt of his robe and found it as he moved back up her body. She pulled it away and opened his robe. Legolas pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Sky. Her eyes were on his arousal. "Sky," said Legolas. Her eyes flicked back to Legolas' face. It was then that she stopped to truly admire his face. Her hand reached up and traced one side of it. Her hand traced over his brow and past the eyes that brought such comfort. It passed over his cheeks, his cheekbones razor sharp, ultimately making him more attractive than he already was. Her fingertips traced his lips that had planted kisses on her during their journey to Mirkwood and over the last night as they lay together in their marital bed. Legolas in turn looked down on her face. Her black hair was a curly mess and he liked it that way. He was tired of seeing she-elves who were immaculate all the time. Her eyes reminded him of the sky on a clear summer day, he half expected to see a bird fly across them. He planted a kiss on her lips. Those soft lips that Suiadan had forced to remain shut in fear, for Sky's voice never to sound. But just thinking that reminded Legolas about all the things Suiadan had done to Sky. In every sense of the word, Suiadan had raped Sky. He had raped her and forced her to do terrible things. Legolas pulled out the kiss and looked away from her. Sky tried to pull him back down for another kiss. Legolas got up from the floor and fastened his robe. Sky sat up in confusion. Had she done something wrong? If so, what had she done that was so wrong to make Legolas reject her? She silently begged that they were not arguing already in their marriage. She could remember her parents arguing when she was younger. Sky didn't want to be like her mother and walk out on Legolas. She got up and fastened her robe. Legolas was stood on the balcony and Sky followed him. "Legolas?" she said softly, "Why are you angry? What did I do?"

"It's not you," said Legolas quietly, his hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles were going white, "It's Suiadan."

"You said not to talk about him," said Sky.

"I think we need to talk about it," said Legolas, "I looked at you earlier and all I could think about was what Suiadan has done to you," he looked at Sky, "He raped you. He took you by force." Sky looked down and began to cry. She had hoped that Legolas would be her savior from Suiadan. That he would help her forget Suiadan. She felt Legolas' arms encircle her. He led her from the balcony where they could be overheard. He moved her into their bedchamber. He lifted her up and lay her down on the bed. He lay down next to her and covered them with the bedspread. He held her as she cried. He kissed her head and whispered to her. When she stopped, she looked up at him. "I'm ready to talk about it now," she whispered. Legolas nodded. He moved so he was face to face with her. "Whenever Suiadan used to force me to…" she said, unable to say what she meant but knew that Legolas understood, "I felt so… dirty and worthless. And in you, I saw hope. You were, are, a prince and you spoke to me. You didn't ignore me and dismiss me as the worthless, pathetic thing I thought I was. Then there was the time you kissed me. And I began to realize Suiadan was wrong. I was worth something to someone. I meant something to you." Legolas smiled and stroked her cheek.

"You always did," he said, "From the moment I set eyes on you. It felt like my heart stopped for a moment, like I was in the presence of one of the Valar." Sky laughed.

"You shouldn't say such things," said Sky.

"Have you forgotten everything I told you, about your beauty?" said Legolas, "I meant it, all of it, and only our daughters will have the same beauty as you. Why did you marry me Sky? Was it just for my title or to get away from Suiadan?"

"What? No!" said Sky in shock, "I married you because I love you. For who you are as a person, not as a prince." Legolas smiled. He kissed her nose. Sky frowned.

"What? Is my mouth not as pleasurable?" she said. Legolas smiled and kissed her mouth. Hoping he would never have to force her to relive her memories of Suiadan.


	10. Suiadan attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Middle-Earth

A/N: Sorry about the long delay in chapters but I've just started back at school and have had a ton of homework not to mention my computer has been down due to the fact I unplugged a wire and forgot to put it back in until about 5 minutes ago.

**Chapter 10**

**Suiadan attacks**

Legolas smiled but kept his eyes closed. He could feel Sky's fingers idly tickling his skin. Sky saw the smile and knew her husband wasn't oblivious to what she was doing. She moved her fingers down his chest to his stomach. Legolas' smile grew bigger as she teased the muscles beneath his skin. She moved her fingers lower, past his waist and then Legolas knew she had gone too far. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. He rolled so he lay on top of her, the guilty hand still caught in his. Sky laughed to see the look on his face. It was one of fury that she dared provoke him but with humor mingled in it. He bent down and began to kiss her neck. Sky smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered.

"I have a pretty good idea," replied Sky as she felt Legolas move the way he always did right before they made love. They had been married for a few months now and neither Suiadan or what he had done had been raised since. They had received word from Beorn that no one had seen any sign of Suiadan or the orcs. They had also received word from Aragorn that Arwen had kicked him out of the marital bed, as she was now very heavily pregnant and very grumpy because of it. But today Sky and Legolas wouldn't have their early morning love because no sooner than Legolas had started there came a knock on the door. Legolas groaned. It had completely spoilt everything. Neither he nor Sky were aroused anymore. He pulled away from Sky who was rubbing her head with one hand and barked, "Who is it?"

"My lord, I do not wish to disturb you and princess Sky but…" the elf on the other side started. Legolas got out of bed and wrapped a sheet around his waist. He marched over to the door and opened it. The elf, a nervous person at the best of times, took a step back at the sight of the furious prince. "What's your name?" barked Legolas

"Erm, Calanon, my lord, but…" replied the elf.

"Well, Calanon, from now on, if I do not answer the main door to my chambers, it means I'm…busy," said Legolas before slamming door shut in Calanon's face.

"Legolas, was that entirely necessary?" asked Sky. Legolas climbed back onto the bed and kissed Sky. "If it means we get some time alone, then yes," he said.

"But, my lord," came Calanon's voice, only more confident, "Orcs have been spotted, we believe they may be under Suiadan's command." Legolas stiffened and pulled away from Sky at the sound of the name. He looked at the door. "Very well. I shall be along shortly," said Legolas. The sound of Calanon leaving was gone by the time Sky said anything. Legolas was already half dressed by that time. "Legolas," she said quietly. Legolas dropped his shirt onto a chair and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands. "If it comes to battle," said Sky, "Be careful. I don't want you to be killed by Suiadan."

"I won't be," he said, "Get dressed. I want you to tell my father's advisors what we have found out." Sky smiled as Legolas bent forward for a kiss. She kissed him back. She felt him gently lick her lips and she opened them. Her hands slipped to the points of his ears.

It was an hour before they actually showed up in Thranduil's study. Thranduil was not happy but his son had the smile on his face that seemed to have been there permanently since he had married Sky. "I hope you have a good reason for being late," said Thranduil.

"If you want grandchildren you'll stop complaining," said Legolas.

"Any way, you said you and Sky have discovered something about Suiadan's orcs?" said Thranduil. Legolas nodded. He looked down at Sky and smiled. She put a piece of paper on the table before her so Thranduil and all his advisors could see. It was a drawing of an orc. "In humans, elves, orcs, indeed any species, the heart would be found here," said Sky, pointing to the chest on the drawing, "But in these orcs, the heart has been moved to here," she pointed at the abdomen of the picture, "It is well hidden and protected behind muscle. If you want to defeat these things, you have to aim here."

"And you found this out yourself?" said one of Thranduil's eldest advisors.

"Well, Legolas helped me," said Sky, "I couldn't translate the writings by myself."

"And how, pray tell, did you get these writings?" asked another one, younger than the first but older than Legolas. He vaguely reminded Legolas of Boromir. "Suiadan gave them to me," she said.

"So for all we know, this could be wrong," said the advisor, "What a waste of time."

"No, Suiadan found these writings in the most ancient places in the world, he gave them to me to translate," said Sky.

"So he knows how to protect his orcs?"

"No!" shouted Sky, "Suiadan didn't even know I still had these writings. I kept them because I couldn't translate them."

"I think that's enough," said Thranduil, "We will follow your advice Sky. Legolas, I want you to lead our armies."

"Yes father," said Legolas, he turned and left. Sky ran after him.

"Legolas!" she called and Legolas stopped. He turned to look at her. She placed a kiss on his lips. "Promise me you'll come home," she said. Legolas nodded.

"I promise," he said, "Promise me you will stay in our rooms and not come out no matter what?"

"Yes," said Sky. Legolas returned her kiss and walked away, it was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Sky did as she was told and stayed in her rooms. She couldn't hear the battle going on as it was far away from the palace. All she could do was wait for Legolas to come back. She waited for hours and heard nothing. She began to worry. She tried to find something that would help her feel close to him. All she found was his favorite shirt that had been cast under the bed two weeks before. She sat on the bed and held the shirt to her face. It smelt of him and brought her comfort. A cruel, mocking laugh sounded as she sat there. Sky looked up and looked straight into the eyes of Suiadan. "Hello Sky," he said, "Thought you could hide from me by marrying the elf? You're wrong!"

"Stay away from me Suiadan," said Sky, standing up. Suiadan grinned as he watched her eyes flick from him to the door. He waited whilst indecision clouded her face then grabbed her as she tried to run for it. "You belong to me!" he hissed.

"I don't belong to you!" replied Sky, "I am Legolas' and there's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that," said Suiadan. He pushed her to the ground and was on top of her before she could fight back. Sky began to cry as she felt Suiadan lifting her dress up but all Suiadan said was, "Go on, cry, it just encourages me!" Sky tensed as she felt Suiadan plunge into her. He had pushed himself into her with such force that she was sure she felt something tear. She began to sob uncontrollably. Her mind sought a place, any place that wasn't where she was. And it found Legolas. Sky's sobs slowed as she thought of her husband and not of what Suiadan was doing. Then Sky realised that he had stopped. She dared to look at him. He was stood up and pulling up his trousers. "I don't know what that elf's done to you," he snarled, "But you're no good anymore. No better than my sister."

"How dare you insult my wife and her dead sister," said Legolas from where he stood at the door, looking furious. Suiadan spun around. "How long have you been there?" asked Suiadan.

"Long enough to know that you raped my wife…again," said Legolas through gritted teeth. Suiadan grinned and walked up to Legolas. "No offence, prince," he said, "But she's been better." Suiadan vanished before Legolas could even raise his fist. Instead Legolas walked over to his wife and lifted her up. She was sobbing but trying to smile for him. He pulled her dress straight and started to carry her from the room. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the healers," said Legolas.

"Why?" asked Sky. Legolas nodded back over his shoulder. Sky saw there was a pool of blood where she had been lying. "Suiadan's hurt you," he said, "And I don't like it."

"Did we win?" she asked. Legolas smiled.

"Thanks to you, we lost only a few elves, and that was before I showed up with your information," said Legolas, "You saved hundreds of lives so now I'm going to protect yours." Sky rested her head against her husband's shoulder as he carried her away.


	11. Consequences

Disclaimer: I haven't passed through fire and water to write witless disclaimers, but neither do I own Middle-Earth or any of it's contents.

**Chapter 11**

**Consequences**

Sky slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening, not at a time like this. She hugged her knees and wondered how she was going to tell Legolas. He was a soldier and understood war better than anyone. He would know that now was not a good time. Sky could deny it no longer; she was pregnant. From her reckoning she was about two months gone but that in itself, raised a problem. It had been two months since Suiadan had raped her. Since then her marriage to Legolas had suffered greatly. She couldn't even have Legolas touch her. What would he say? He could go one of two ways. He could be furious if he thought the child was Suiadan's or he could be thrilled if he thought the child was his. Even Sky had no idea who the father was. She prayed silently that it was Legolas. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if it was Suiadan's. "Sky?" called a voice. Sky looked up as Legolas walked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You look terrible, have you been crying?" Sky wiped her eyes. Legolas sat down next to her. Sky hesitated for only a moment before throwing herself into his arms. Legolas caught her in surprise. She looked up at him. "Do you remember when you asked me why I married you?" she asked. Legolas nodded quietly.

"The reason, I guess, was because I wanted my children to look like you," she said.

"You want to start a family?" he said. Sky nodded.

"We are in a war, it's not a good time," he said.

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Sky.

"Why?"

"Legolas there is something you should know," she said, "I'm with child." Legolas' face remained blank for a moment before he got up and walked away from her. He stopped a few feet from her. "How far?" he said, "How far along are you?" Sky looked down.

"Two months," she said, "I know what you're thinking. It may not be yours, it may be…"

"Don't you dare speak his name!" snapped Legolas, "He has the cheek to rape you and you dare admit he may have tainted our marriage!"

"What am I supposed to do?" shouted Sky, "Pretend it never happened? What if the child is his? And I give birth to it? What if it looks like Suiadan? Am I supposed to pretend it's yours? Legolas, we can't keep denying that Suiadan exists. He does until he's destroyed, he will always be present! What I want is your support, no matter what! Legolas, I'm scared and I need to know you're there! Now will you stay by me or… or do I have to leave you?"

"You'd leave?" said Legolas.

"If you didn't love me enough to stand by me, then…yes, I'd leave," said Sky quietly, "Legolas I hold a hope above hopes that this child is yours and deep down, I believe it is. The question is, do you believe it is yours?" Legolas turned around and looked at her. He looked into her blue eyes. "I pray that it is," he said.

"That's not the answer I am looking for," said Sky, "I don't want you to pray, I want you to believe. Now do you?" Legolas looked down for a moment.

"Yes," he said, "I believe it to be my child."

"That's all I wanted," said Sky as she got up and embraced her husband.

"We're going to be parents," said Legolas, smiling.

"When should we tell your father?" she asked.

"Now," said Legolas, "Come!"

"Are you sure?" asked Thranduil. Legolas nodded.

"Then, my son, I am pleased for you both," said Thranduil, "A child is a great blessing."

The news of Sky's pregnancy spread like wildfire and within days, Legolas' worst nightmare happened. As he walked through the corridors towards the throne room, he heard the words, "What is she thinking? Conceiving during a war! I heard it might not even be the prince's child!" Legolas froze and angrily glared at the maids who had been gossiping. "Just to put an end to your ignorance," he said savagely, "Humans cannot control when they conceive. So I suggest that I don't hear another word against my wife for her condition or I will be likely to have the guilty tongues cut out!" He hadn't meant it but the threat had silenced the maids.

Legolas took Sky's hand as they sat in the Great Hall, waiting for Thranduil to make the official announcement, mainly to confirm the rumors everyone had heard. Thranduil stood up and silence fell upon the room. "My lords and ladies," he said in a clear voice, "I am pleased to announce that my son, Legolas and his wife Sky are expecting their first child. The child is due in about seven to eight months time. Its birth will be a time of great happiness, I hope."

"You hope!" snarled a voice. A horrible, almost deformed little man had appeared in the center of the hall. The guards readied their swords but sky cried out, "No!" She stood up and walked towards the man. "My Master, Lord Suiadan, asks me to send a message," he said.

"Explains how you got in," said Sky, "Tell me, what is the dirty rat's message?

"He wants the people of Mirkwood to know," said the man, "That he has as much of a chance of being the father as the elf! He wants them to know, that you were no maiden when you were married! It was not the elf prince who took your maidenhood. It was my master!"

"Legolas saved me from Suiadan," said Sky.

"It doesn't change what happened," said the man, "My master says remember that he took you once since your wedding, about two months ago, that child you carry may be his!" Whispers began to flurry around the nobility.

"Please, give this reply to your master," said Sky, "From both me and my husband." Before the man could do anything, Sky's fist had collided with his head and sent him flying! "Ow," said Sky, looking at Legolas, "You make it look so easy and painless!" She turned back to the man. "Tell your master, he can believe what he wants," said Sky, "But I know this child is not his!" The man held his tongue as far as a reply but disappeared on a breeze just as Suiadan did.

A/N: Ok, short chapter but it gets the ball rolling on the rest of the story.


	12. Almost kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sky.

A/N: Ok, a few of you have pointed out that Sky is mortal. Don't worry, this will be dealt with later and in a way that may surprise you.

**Chapter 12**

**Almost kidnapped**

Legolas smiled as he watched the sleeping Sky. Her stomach had swollen as the child within her grew. But one thing worried him. He had lied. He had lied to her when he said he believed the child was his. The thought that it could be Suiadan's constantly plagued his mind. He couldn't get it out of his head. It couldn't be ignored he knew that now. While he may be able to ignore it at times, it was constantly on Sky's mind. Suiadan always was. She feared him. She feared what he had done to her, what he could do and what he might do.

In his eyes, Sky had become more and more beautiful everyday throughout her pregnancy. When he told her so, she told him to stop saying things he didn't mean, returning his thoughts to his lie.

What if the child was Suiadan's?

Would he be able to raise it as his own?

No. He couldn't. Suiadan had hurt Sky and Legolas didn't want to have anything to do with him. But could you really punish a child for its father's sins? Sky's eyes opened and she smiled at Legolas. "Good morning," she said softly. Legolas bent down and kissed her. "Good morning," he said in reply. Sky's hand was resting on her stomach.

"Legolas," she said, "I'm scared. I had such a horrible dream last night."

"What happened?" asked Legolas.

"I had a daughter," said Sky.

"Well, that's a good thing," said Legolas, "I told you that our daughters will carry your beauty and wisdom."

"Let me finish," said Sky, clearly upset by something, "I dreamt that she was grown up. I saw Suiadan do to her what he did to me. He exploited her and then he raped her. Legolas, I'm scared that it will come true."

"No, Sky," said Legolas, "I will not allow it to happen." He kissed her fore head and got up. Sky sat up and suddenly said, "Ouch!" Legolas turned around.

"What's wrong?" said Legolas, worried. Sky gently ran her hand over her stomach and smiled. "She kicked!" said Sky "She kicked! I guess I think it's a girl. Oh, Legolas come here." Legolas went up to her. Sky took his hand and placed it on her belly. Legolas felt the baby kick out. "Can you feel her? Can you feel our daughter?" asked Sky. Legolas nodded, struck dumb by what was happening. For the first time since Sky had told him that she was pregnant, he felt excited. He wanted to protect the child. He no longer cared who fathered it. It was a new life and that was all that mattered. He bent down so he was level with Sky's belly. "I can feel her," he said, "And I love her already." He began to laugh and Sky began to laugh with him. There was a knock at the door of the main chambers. Legolas pulled on his shirt and went to answer it as Sky got up and pulled on a robe. She entered the living area and saw Legolas talking with the head healer, Marcaunon. Marcaunon had been watching over Sky during her pregnancy. He was the same elf who had delivered Legolas. "Marcaunon!" said Sky "It is lovely to see you."

"As it is to see you, my lady," said Marcaunon, "I'm afraid I can't see you later, my son has summoned me to Lothlorien on some urgent business so I've come to see you now. I also wanted to speak with Legolas as he never seems to come with you to see me."

"He's always busy," said Sky, "He has a lot of responsibilities."

"Yes, well he has to learn to make his child top priority," said the healer, "His father didn't and I believe he was off on a hunt when Legolas decided to enter the world."

"Really? King Thranduil wasn't there," said Sky.

"He made it just in time, and I mean just," said Marcaunon, "He came bursting into the delivery room in time to see the after birth…and pass out."

"He actually thought the after birth was me," said Legolas as he helped Sky down onto a sofa and sat down beside her. Marcaunon began to laugh. "The funniest delivery I have ever preformed!" he said "Anyway, how are you Sky?"

"Well, the nausea has cleared up," said Sky, "And we felt the baby kick just a few moments ago."

"You felt him kick?" asked Marcaunon.

"Her," said Legolas, "We think it is a girl. And yes, we felt her kick."

"That is wonderful news," said Marcaunon, "Now Sky, I want you to remember where you fell the baby kick and track her movements. If at any point you haven't felt her move for a day, then you go straight to my assistant, she will help you." Sky nodded.

"And Legolas," said Marcaunon, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, it's Sky who is pregnant," said Legolas.

"No, I'm talking about how do you feel about being a father?"

"Oh," said Legolas, he looked at Sky and then at her belly, "I can't wait."

* * *

"I can't wait." Suiadan roared and threw himself down at his desk. He panted with fury then turned and looked at his mirror again. He felt his blood boil at the sight of the elf with his arms around Sky. He slammed his fists down on the desk. "That is my child!" he roared "And the elf wants to raise it! How dare he! That child is mine! And so is its mother! No wedding ring can tell me otherwise! Shagrat!" A slant-eyed orc sidled into the room. "Yes, master," it hissed. Suiadan brushed his hair out of his face and snarled, "Prepare a battalion, we're taking Sky and my child back!"

"Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!" Legolas looked round the door to his chambers and saw the once nervous Calanon running up to him. "Calanon?" asked Legolas, "What is wrong?"

"Orcs, my lord," said Calanon, "On the western borders! Translators say they are coming for Princess Sky."

"Right," said Legolas, "Go prepare for battle. I'll be along in a moment." He went back into his chambers. Sky was staring at him in fear. "Sky, I want you to stay here," he said.

"No!" said Sky "No, I can't stay here unarmed. He'll find me! Please Legolas, leave me a weapon so I may defend myself!" Legolas hesitated then drew out one of his hunting knives. "Take this," he said, "Use it if you must." Sky nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Legolas smiled at her and left. Sky gripped the knife, resolved not to put it down for a moment. The baby kicked out again. "I know," whispered Sky, "I'm scared too."

For hours, Sky waited. Nothing. Nothing of Legolas or Suiadan. Then the door opened. Sky tightened her grip on the knife and waited. Legolas walked in. He was bruised, battered and covered in orc blood but he was alive. "Legolas!" she said happily and went to hug him but he pushed her back. "No," he said hoarsely from shouting so much, "You'll get covered in orc blood. Are you all right? Did he come?"

"No," Sky said, "No one has come since you left. Come now, let's get you cleaned up." Someone cleared their throat behind them. It was Calanon. "Excuse my lord, my lady," he said, "But a messenger of Gondor just arrived with this." He held out a scroll. Legolas took it and nodded. Calanon left. Legolas unrolled the scroll and smiled. "Arwen gave birth to a son, they have named him Eldarion!" he said.

"How wonderful," said Sky, "Look, you smelly, smelly elf, go get a bath and then we can write and tell Aragorn and Arwen congratulations and tell them of our own child."


	13. Andune

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything to do with it.

A/N: Ok, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Today I shall reveal who the father of Sky's child is!

**Chapter 13**

**Andúnë**

Sky closed her eyes and placed her hands, palm down on the windowsill. Outside, snow was falling, revealing that the power of the elves was indeed diminishing and they were now in their winter years. But this was the last thing on Sky's mind. She clenched her teeth and thought of something else except the pain she was in. How ironic was this? Just like his father, Legolas was nowhere to be seen as his wife went into labor. Actually Sky hadn't seen him from some hours and he seemed blissfully ignorant of what was happening. Sky knew she had to move, but the contractions were so intense she could barely stand up. Finally she gave in and let out a low scream. She thanked each and every god she could think of when the door opened. A maid looked round and saw Sky hunched over. "Milady?" she said.

"Is…Marcaunon…back…yet?" breathed Sky. The maid shook her head.

"Arghh!" yelled Sky, "Find my husband and get a healer…my child is coming and fast!" The maid nodded again and ran from the room.

* * *

Legolas was down in the guard's room of the dungeons. He was beating all his friends at a card game he'd learnt whilst in Minas Tirith, when a maid came bursting in. "Prince Legolas, you must come quickly!" she cried.

"What? Why?" asked Legolas.

"You must come, Princess Sky is giving birth!" said the maid. Legolas threw down his cards and ran after the maid.

* * *

"Arghh!" cried Sky as another contraction hit her. Her hands balled into fists. She thought about how much time had past since the last one and realised something. They were too close together. No one was going to be here in time. She was going to be alone as she gave birth to her child. Panting, she sat herself down on the floor. She pulled her dress up to her knees and slid her hand between her legs. Yes, there it was. Her baby's head. It wouldn't be long. She felt another contraction and pushed down with all her might. She felt the baby move out a little further. Sky caught her breath as the pain subsided. Just then the door opened and someone came in. "Sky!" she heard Legolas say.

"Arghh!" she replied as she pushed when another contraction hit. Legolas ran up to her.

"Sky, we have to get you to a Healer," said Legolas.

"There's no time!" said Sky, "The baby is coming…now! Legolas, I need you to help me. I need you to guide our baby out, I can't do it alone." Legolas looked down at her. He nodded. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Support the baby's head and help pull it out as I push," said Sky, "I trust you." Legolas slid his hands under the baby's head. He heard Sky count to herself and watched as the baby slid out more. He supported it's body. "One more Sky," he said. She nodded. She gave one final push and the baby slid into Legolas' arms. It immediately began to cry, brought out into this strange world of light. Legolas pulled his cloak off and wrapped the baby in it as Sky pushed out the afterbirth. Legolas looked down at his child and felt his heart leap. The child's ears were pointed. It was elven. It was his. He looked at Sky and smiled. "A beautiful little elvish girl," he said softly before handing his daughter to her mother. Sky laughed at her child and smiled to her husband. Legolas looked out the window. The sun was disappearing. "I have the perfect name for her," he said softly. Sky looked at him.

"Andúnë," he said.

"Sunset," said Sky, "It's beautiful."

"Just like her," said Legolas. The door opened and two healers were shocked to see the Prince kneeling before his wife, looking down at the newborn baby in her arms.

* * *

"It's unheard off!" said an old female healer, "The father delivering his child! Unthinkable! What is the world coming too?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow as he walked in to hear the elf's rant. "King Thranduil!" said the healer, "Do you know what your son has done?" Thranduil shook his head.

"He delivered his own child! There was no one else there!"

"Well, what was he supposed to do? Leave Sky to achieve the impossible?" said Thranduil, "I daresay he did the right thing." Thranduil smiled at Sky. She'd been brought to the Healing Rooms to be watched over. She was now in the Royal chamber sat up in bed and holding her daughter. Legolas was stood next to her. Thranduil shut the door and looked at Sky and his son. "Well?" he said.

"A girl," said Legolas. Thranduil laughed and clapped his hands.

"May I?" he said to Sky. Sky nodded and handed Andúnë to Legolas. Legolas then placed the baby girl in Thranduil's arms. The baby instantly took to him. She looked up at him with her blue eyes, the same blue as Legolas' but it was blatantly obvious that she had inherited her mother's hair color. Thranduil smiled as he checked her ears. "Looks like Suiadan was wrong," he said softly, "She is most definitely a beautiful child." He gave her back to her mother. Legolas watched his father.

"You wanted her to have a boy, didn't you?" he said.

"What nonsense are you talking about Legolas? I'm perfectly happy with a granddaughter," said Thranduil.

"All you cared about was continuing our bloodline and you think Sky has failed because she produced a female heir!" said Legolas. Andúnë began to cry as her father raised his voice. Sky tried to calm her down. "Legolas! How dare you question…"

"Admit it!" shouted Legolas, "You wanted Sky to have a boy. That's all you ever saw her as…not as a woman whom I love but something to give you a precious grandson and now you think she failed!"

"Legolas stop it!" cried Sky. Both she and Andúnë were in tears. Legolas stopped. He heard his child's cry and felt guilty. He turned to apologize to his father but Thranduil was already gone. He sighed and looked at Sky. Her eyes immediately switched back to her baby. "I think she's hungry," said Sky.

"No, she's scared," said Legolas, "I frightened her."

"You frightened me too," said Sky, "I've never seen you so angry…where did it come from?"

"I don't know," said Legolas, sitting down on the bed, "I've only been that angry once before. I don't like it."

"Neither do I," said Sky, "Shut the door Legolas, I'm going to feed her." Legolas obediently got up and shut the door. He leaned against the door and watched as Sky moved her dress and brought the child up to her breast. The child began to feed and Legolas smiled. He could see Andúnë being the most beautiful child. He knew that when she was older, she was going to be so very beautiful. His thoughts turned to Aragorn's son. Maybe when they were older…no, chances were they'd only see each other occasionally and also, if Andúnë were to marry Eldarion it would mean she would forsake elven life like Arwen had. Legolas was very close to Arwen's family and knew how much pain it had caused. "What are you doing?" asked Sky, watching him.

"Just thinking," muttered Legolas, "About Andúnë. What she'll be like in the future."

"And what do you see?" asked Sky as she gently winded the baby.

"I see her, being a beautiful woman, just like her mother and…"

"And what?" asked Sky.

"I don't see her coming to the Undying Lands with me," said Legolas.

"Where do you see her then?" asked Sky.

"I see her, as a Queen," said Legolas, "Sky, I think Andúnë is meant to be with Eldarion."

"Aragorn's son?" asked Sky.

"Yes," said Legolas, "It makes sense. She'll obviously spend a lot of time with him when we go to Gondor and he's royalty as well as part elf."

"You've got her whole life planned, haven't you?" laughed Sky.

"Of course," said Legolas, placing a little kiss on Andúnë's head, "I'm her father."


	14. Some Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings but I do own Sky, Suiadan and Andúnë.

Chapter 14

Some peace

Legolas gently paced the length of the bedchamber, holding Andúnë in his arms. She had started crying but Sky was so exhausted she had slept through it. Legolas had happily got up to go see her. As a matter of fact, he jumped at any opportunity to be with his daughter. Andúnë wasn't crying anymore but Legolas didn't want to put her down. He would kill for Andúnë; he had killed for her when the orcs had tried to steal her mother. He placed a soft kiss on Andúnë's head as he laid her down on his bed beside Sky. He sat at the foot of the bed just to watch the two most important females in his life. Sky slept soundly as Andúnë happily played with her own hands. Legolas smiled as sunlight began to fill the room. He knew that soon he would have to go and see his father who would occupy him most of the day with royal duties. But Legolas longed to spend one day with his wife and daughter, just so that he could see Sky with her when she wasn't asleep. It was a sad truth. Legolas very rarely saw Andúnë when she was awake. She was always asleep by the time he got back. He knew Sky was bored and longed to explore the forest but she couldn't do that with a baby in tow. He watched Sky twitch and open her eyes. She smiled when she saw Andúnë lying next to her. She sat up and saw Legolas watching her. "Good morning my love," she said, "Was it you who placed this little angel next to me?"

"Strange things happen when you live amongst elves," joked Legolas. He crawled forward and kissed Sky. How he had longed to be able to kiss her! He was usually only able to give her a quick peck on the cheek before he rushed off. But for now he was able to give her a long, deep, passionate kiss. Sky drew back and smiled to see Legolas still had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'm going to ask my father if I can have the day off," he said softly, "I need time to bond with Andúnë and I can't do that if she's asleep whenever I see her. A few minutes before you wake up isn't enough."

"I agree," said Sky, "Your father expects too much of you. You are only one person." Legolas smiled and kissed her again. He pulled away and quickly dressed. He was just about to leave when he said, "Sky, don't dress Andúnë, I would like to."

"Today, Legolas, you can do whatever you want," said Sky. Legolas smiled.

* * *

It's about time too!" said Thranduil as his son sidled into the throne room, "Where have you been?"

"Err, I'm not going to be present today, father," said Legolas.

"Why not?" asked Thranduil.

"I'm going to spend the day with my daughter," said Legolas, his confidence running away like rabbits from a wolf.

"Ha! Legolas, she can't even crawl, what can you do with her?" said Thranduil, "Now, stop this nonsense and you can have the day off when she starts…" But the throne door slammed shut as Legolas walked away.

* * *

Sky smiled as she saw her husband stretched out on his back with Andúnë lying on his chest. He had been true to his word and come straight back after telling his father he wasn't coming in. True, he couldn't just stop being a prince but these moments with Andúnë were precious and he needed to be there. They were in the gardens. As it was early spring, it was fairly warm but Legolas had fretted like an old woman until Sky had agreed to put Andúnë into the warmest clothes they had for her. Andúnë had mastered sitting unattended recently. Legolas had seemed very disappointed to have missed her sitting up by herself but had decided to come to some sort of agreement with his father. So that he could spend a few hours each day with his daughter before she went to sleep. Sky bent over her husband and gently kissed his forehead. He smiled. "How long is she normally asleep for?" he whispered.

"No more than an hour," said Sky, "She should wake up soon. I think we should go inside. It's getting cold." Legolas nodded. He sat up, holding Andúnë to his chest, trying not to disturb her. He wrapped his arms around the child as they walked back in. As they entered the palace, a few of Legolas' friends who were in the army made a beeline for him. "Legolas," said one of them, "How come we never see you anymore?" Legolas was about to speak when Sky said, "Why don't you go show her off for a little while, so I can have some peace?" Legolas nodded and Sky walked away. She trusted Legolas completely with their daughter. As soon as Sky was out of sight, the other elves spoke. "Well, I wish they made all humans like that," said one, "I never see one's like her around Esgaroth." He got elbowed by an older elf, Glandur.

"So, is this the little girl who keeps you away from us?" he asked.

"Yes, Glandur, this is Andúnë," said Legolas.

"She's beautiful," said Adan, the younger elf, "She looks like her mother."

"I knew she would," said Legolas.

"So, any plans for having another one?" asked Glandur.

"What? No, not yet," said Legolas, "After what we went through for Andúnë, I don't know if Sky wants another child just yet. Maybe after we've defeated…"

"You don't have to say his name," said Glandur, "We know who you mean and I don't blame you. That evil…well, he's got my wife all in a frenzy. My youngest, Vanya, she only left home a few years ago, lives near Esgaroth, but now my wife wants her to come home. She keeps going, 'oh she's not married, you heard what he did to the princess, he'll be doing it to her next!' Drives me insane sometimes. I've tried to explain to her that…I'm going into sensitive territory here but you know what I mean, right?"

"You never did know when to shut up," said Adan, "Spoil it every time we're in Esgaroth."

"Excuse me for telling those women a little fact like you're married!" said Glandur. Andúnë whimpered and opened her eyes. Glandur stopped chastising Adan for his infidel ways. "Well, will you look at those eyes?" said Glandur, "My eldest had eyes just like those when he was younger."

"How many children do you have?" asked Adan.

"I lost count when they started making friends," said Glandur, "There were always about fifteen in my house, I never knew which one's were mine." Legolas laughed. It was true; Glandur's wife had a habit of inviting anyone and everyone to dinner so it was always a noisy affair. Legolas had been once. He had never gone again because he always got a sense of claustrophobia. He's always been tripping over some child and occasionally a dog. The dog was worrying because Glandur could never remember how they had come to get it. It was assumed one of the children had brought it home but it had stayed with them until it died. He remembered Glandur complaining about having to bury the dog, even though he was sure it wasn't theirs and the children had all denied bringing it home. It seemed no one wanted to bury the damn thing. It had been smelly when it was alive and after being dead for about five days because it had crawled somewhere no one went to die, it had smelled even worse! It was a common joke for someone to say, 'it smells like a dead dog in here!' whenever Glandur entered the room.

"So, do you think Suiadan's given up?" asked Adan, "I mean, there's been no trace of him for almost a month now."

"I don't know," said Legolas, "But I hope for Andúnë's sake that he has gone, at least for a little while. So she can grow up in peace."

Legolas got his wish. For three years, there was nothing to be found of Suiadan. A few brave Beornings even hiked up to his cave. All they found were dead leaves and a nasty smell. Suiadan, it seemed, had given up for now. Sky was left in peace with her husband and her child and life seemed far too perfect. And she was right. Life was far too perfect to be enjoyed that long a time.


	15. Enough is enough

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LOTR or The Hobbit.

A/N: I'd like to give you Andune, Manwathiel, but Legolas would most definatley kill me and suiadan would get ideas. Arghh! my fan fictions have come alive.

Chapter 15

Enough is enough

Sky smiled as Legolas' arms tightened around her. The sunlight was filtering through the window. They were asleep as the sun rose over the mountains and graced the valley between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood. Legolas and Sky, along with their daughter Andúnë, were visiting Beorn and Serena. They were sleeping in Sky's old room. Legolas could remember the nights before they were married where he would slip in, curve his body around hers and sleep with her. Now they were married there was no more sneaking. Legolas had taken full advantage of the fact that all the other rooms in this wing were empty. Everyone else had taken to sleeping in the other wing for safety just in case. There had been only one spare room so Andúnë was over there. Sky's eyes flickered open. At first she looked at her sleeping husband, then around the room. Everything was as it should be. She could remember days where she had woken up only to be taken by Suiadan to his lair. But those days were far-gone memories and now she had Legolas to protect and love her. "Sky, come back to bed," mumbled Legolas.

"If I come back to you, we will never get up," said Sky.

"Exactly," he replied, pulling her back down from her sitting position so she was on top of him. He gently kissed her lips as softly as he had done the first time he had kissed her. She immediately stopped resisting him and melted into his embrace. He groaned as her hips rolled against him. He gently licked her lips, seeking entry to her mouth. She opened her lips and felt his tongue plunge in. He gently turned them over so Sky was beneath him and settled between her legs. He gently slid himself into her. Sky pulled away and moaned. Even after four years of marriage, he still drove her wild with desire. Legolas pulled out, and then plunged back into her, causing Sky to moan again. Sky heard him begin to growl like an animal as he increased his pace. The hand holding her right hip left and was pressed against the headboard to give Legolas some balance. His lips were still claiming Sky's until she tore them away and whispered to him. "Harder," she whispered. Legolas increased the force behind his thrusts until he felt himself release his precious seed. Suddenly breathless, he placed his face against Sky's neck, breathing in her scent. Sky panted as she lay beneath her worn-out husband. She felt invigorated, ready to start the day; Legolas was going to need some rest, however. He rested his head on her chest. Sky gently stroked his hair and cradled him in one arm. "I love you," whispered Legolas.

"What did you say, Legolas?" asked Sky. Legolas raised his head so he came face to face with Sky. "I said I love you," he said, "And I do, very much. You gave me a new purpose, at first I had defending my people, then the Fellowship and now I have you and our beautiful daughter. I still can't believe we have her." Sky smiled.

"Legolas, how would you feel about having another one?" she asked.

"Another child?" he said, "I would give anything to have another like Andúnë."

"I want to have another one as well," said Sky, "Maybe we should start soon…"

"Why wait? Let's start now," joked Legolas bending down to kiss her. The door opened and Legolas looked up. "Oh, I am so sorry," said Serena, "I thought you were up." She shut the door quickly, a red blush going across her cheeks at seeing her sister and brother-in-law sweaty, naked and about to have sex, again. She heard Legolas groan and mutter something in elvish. Then Sky said, "Legolas! She's my sister! Don't call her that again!"

There was some kafuffle in the room and then Sky's face appeared around the door. "I am so sorry," said Serena, "I heard you two talking and thought you were up…"

"It's alright Serena, Legolas just isn't used to people walking in on us," said sky, "He'll be grumpy for the rest of the day but he'll be fine tomorrow. Was there something you wanted?"

"Erm, father has got breakfast ready, and Andúnë is asking after you," said Serena.

"We'll be along in a minute," said Sky.

"One minute or ten?" asked Serena, "Go on, tell me, is he good between the sheets?"

Sky laughed at her sister's attitude towards physical relationships. Sky looked behind the door in time to see Legolas pulling his trousers up (A/N: Lucky little…I won't say it!). She looked back at her sister and said, "You have no idea." Serena laughed and left.

"Talking about me?" said Legolas as he kissed Sky's neck.

"How did you know?" asked Sky as she closed the door and turned to face him.

"I'm the only thing you and Serena ever talk about," he said. He kissed Sky again. He lifted her up and pinned her up against the wall. Sky pulled away. "Not now," she said, "I'm too hungry. Besides if we don't put in an appearance soon, Andúnë's going to show up. I don't want to explain to a three-year-old where babies come from." Legolas smiled.

* * *

The hall was crowded as Aragorn was visiting as well with Arwen and Eldarion. It seemed that Legolas' idea of Eldarion and Andúnë getting married was a long shot at best. The two children did nothing but squabble and fight. Legolas managed to pull Andúnë off Eldarion after she had tackled him to the ground. Andúnë seemed to have Serena's ability to hold her own in a fight. Andúnë screamed and fought to get to Eldarion, seemingly desperate to let him know who was boss. She even bit her father's hand. All that succeeded in was having her taken into the kitchen by Beorn. A little punishment he had used on Sky and her sisters when they were young. According to Sky, what happened was pretty much a staring contest, with her father being the victor. She said her father had this overwhelming ability to stare anyone down. When Andúnë came out, she was almost in tears and very solemnly apologized to Eldarion, who just kicked her in the shins and started the whole fight all over again. Sky and Arwen had long since given up trying to separate the two. All they knew was that fighting each other wore them out and they slept as soon as their little heads touched their pillows. Sky sat down next to Legolas. She pushed her porridge around her bowl with her spoon. Her appetite had disappeared of late, though she didn't know why. She felt Legolas' hand take hold of hers and squeeze it. She smiled at him and almost laughed when she saw a bit of food on his chin. She grabbed a cloth and wiped it off. She whispered into his ear, "Honestly it's like having two little children." He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Please tell me you aren't talking about what I walked in on this morning," said Serena, "Once again, I'm sorry, next time I will knock."

"Serena, I told you…" started Sky but she was cut off by a Beorning running in and yelling. "Orcs! Orcs! Approaching from the west!" Andúnë ran to her mother at the sound of the word 'orc'. Sky held her close as Beorn, Aragorn, Legolas and the other men quickly got up and retrieved their weapons. She saw Arwen had snatched up Eldarion and disappeared with him. A sudden thought hit Sky as she was left alone with Andúnë. What if it was Suiadan? Andúnë couldn't remember him; he hadn't attacked since she had been born. Sky stood up, carrying her sobbing daughter. She was about to head for her room when she thought: no! That's the first place he'll go. She instead turned and headed for Andúnë's room in the other wing. She ran into the little girl's room and set her down. She shut the door and slid the girl's little bed across so no one could get in. Stupid considering that it didn't matter with Suiadan but it made Andúnë feel safe. Sky snatched her daughter up again and watched the door. An old feeling of dread came over her. She backed away from it and straight into someone's chest. She spun around. It was Suiadan! "Hello Sky," he said, "It's been a while." Sky held Andúnë even more tightly and said, "Stay away from me."

"No," said Suiadan, "I'm going to stay. I'm going to make sure that half-breed child of yours dies." Andúnë began to cry.

"Don't listen to him, Andúnë," said Sky, "He tells naught but lies."

"Do I?" said Suiadan, "You were mine! And you went off with that elf! That child you hold in your arms should have been mine! It should be my child! My flesh and blood! But no, you went off with that elf and look what you are now! His little whore!"

"He's my husband!" shouted Sky, "He's my lover and my friend. What I have with Legolas, love, kindness…you'll never have that. You had it with Star but you blew it with your attitude towards Sauron! I was never yours! I wasn't anyone's until Legolas came into my life." Suiadan directed his attention to Andúnë.

"Do you know what your father is?" he asked.

"My Ada is an elf, a warrior and a prince," said Andúnë, "He loves me and Nana."

"Your father is a coward and a thief," said Suiadan, "He stole your mother from me. You should be my daughter but you're not because of that pathetic elf you call Ada."

"Leave her alone, Suiadan!" said Sky, "Just leave Andúnë out of this! She wasn't even born when you last tried to take me!"

"Sky!" yelled Legolas. The door began to nudge open as Legolas put all his strength into opening it. Suiadan looked like he was about to disappear and kill Legolas. So Sky almost dropped Andúnë and threw herself at Suiadan. Suiadan was caught off guard and he hit the floor. He tried to fight back but was unprepared for this new Sky. She knew how to fight now. She had had Legolas teach her just in case Suiadan ever returned. Andúnë backed into a corner, frightened by seeing her mother fight. The door flew open as both Legolas and Aragorn flew at it. Both were rather surprised to see Sky holding her own in a fight against Suiadan. She was distracted for a brief moment by Legolas and Aragorn coming in. That was all the time Suiadan needed. He roughly kissed Sky, making her feel sick and disappeared. Legolas ran over and helped Sky to stand up while Aragorn lifted up the crying Andúnë. "Are you alright?" asked Legolas. Sky was quiet for a moment. "Yes," she said, "But I've decided something."

"What is it?" asked Legolas.

"Take Andúnë back to Mirkwood," said Sky, "But I'm going to stay here. If I don't go to Mirkwood, Suiadan won't go. It's the safest place for Andúnë right now. Just take her and don't ask any more questions."

* * *

"But Nana, why aren't you coming?" asked Andúnë as her mother fastened her little cloak. "I told you, I have to stay here and make sure that bad man doesn't come again," said Sky.

"Can't Ada do that?" asked Andúnë.

"No, he can't," said Sky, "One day when you're older, I'll explain all this to you. Now you be a good girl for Ada and hopefully, I'll be able to come home soon."

"Alright Nana, I promise to be good," said Andúnë. Sky smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. She carried her daughter out to where Legolas was waiting. Aragorn had already left earlier that day with Arwen and Eldarion. Sky handed Andúnë over to Legolas. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure," said Sky. Legolas nodded and kissed Sky.

"Try to come home soon," he whispered.

"My home is here and it always will be," said Sky, "I have to defend it, just like your and Andúnë's home is Mirkwood and you have to defend that. As soon as Suiadan is gone, I'll come back. When I know my home is safe, then Mirkwood will be my home." Legolas kissed her again. It was a long, lingering kiss, as he had no idea when he'd next see his beloved wife. At least he got to take home a little reminder of her: Andúnë. A sense of fear came over him as he rode away. He turned his head and saw Sky waving in the distance. She had made it sound like everything was going to be fine but deep down Legolas knew. He knew that this was the last time he'd see her alive.


	16. Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings blah, blah, blah, blah!

A/N: Ok, this is a very short chapter and it's mostly about Sky. The next chapter will show the same time from Legolas' point of view.

Chapter 16

Sky

Sky crouched down on the floor. Hadn't she been in this position before? How could this be happening again? What was wrong with her? Why did this always happen at the worst possible time? She didn't even have Legolas to support her this time. She didn't even know when she would see him again. She got up and walked over to her desk. She prepared to write a letter.

_My dearest Legolas and my beloved Andúnë,_

_How I long to see you! It has been over a month since I last saw you. Please understand that I miss you greatly and long to see you once again. Father wishes for you to come visit again soon Legolas and sends his love to Andúnë. But, my love, I have important news. It is vital that you DO NOT come, no matter what you feel you should do. By coming, you will be endangering yourself and I cannot allow that! My darling, I don't know how to put this, perhaps I shall leave it until the end of this letter so I have time to think about this and how I say it…_

Sky continued to write as the rain began to fall outside. By the time she had finished, the storm had hit completely. Thunder crashed and lightening flashed as Sky finished her letter to her much-missed husband and daughter. She put away her writing things and placed the letter in a drawer so it was safe until she sent it the next morning.

But Sky forgot about the letter and it never got sent. It just lay in the drawer for many years until Legolas found it. It was the final words in the letter that he should have known most of all…


	17. Legolas

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

A/N: The song Legolas sings is a slightly modified version of Eminem's Mocking Bird – it seemed appropriate. Also the next chapter will be the last.

Chapter 17

Legolas

Legolas stood on the balcony of his chambers, staring at the sky. A storm was coming; there was no avoiding it. He sighed and went indoors as the rain began to fall. "The power of the elves is gone," he muttered as he watched his daughter play with her doll.

"Ada, look at how pretty Arwen is," said the little girl, holding up the doll. Legolas bent down next to her and looked at his daughter. Her hair was black and curly like her mothers and her eyes were just like Sky's too. "She's not as pretty as you," said Legolas. Something had been making him feel uneasy all day but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Come, Andúnë, time for bed," said Legolas, lifting up the tired little girl.

The storm hit late that night and Legolas was still feeling uneasy. He wasn't going to sleep that night. As a matter of fact, he hadn't slept much in the month since he had last seen Sky. "Where are you Sky?" he whispered as he watched the lightening. He remembered the last big storm he had seen. The night they had found Star's lifeless body hanging from the tree. The unfocused stare of her eyes still haunted him. He was brought from his thoughts by the sound of Andúnë screaming. Legolas shot up, fearing Suiadan had come to kill his daughter. He ran in Andúnë's room. "What's wrong?" he asked the frightened little girl. Andúnë threw her arms around her father. "Oh, Ada! I'm scared, the storm is so noisy! The wind and the rain and the thunder, it gives me bad dreams!" she cried, "I want Nana!"

"Nana can't come, remember?" said Legolas, "She has to deal with that bad man."

"Ada, will you sing me a song?" asked Andúnë, "Sing me a song, please, Ada."

"Of course I shall, my Sunset," said Legolas and he began to sing.

"_Hush little baby, don't you cry,_

_Everything's gonna be alright,_

_Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady,_

_Told you, Ada's here to hold you through the night._

_I know Nana's not here right now and we don't know why,_

_We feel how we feel inside,_

_It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby,_

_But I promise Nana's gonna be alright._

_And if you ask me to Ada's gonna buy you a mocking bird,_

_I'll give you the world,_

_I'm gonna buy a diamond ring for you,_

_I'm gonna sing for you,_

_I'll do anything for you,_

_Just to see you smile…_"

Legolas smiled to see Andúnë drop off to sleep. He looked out the window and whispered, "Wherever you are, Sky, I want you to come home!"


	18. Final Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything to do with it. I only own Sky, Suiadan and Andúnë.

A/N: Wahhhh! Final chapter of this story! I'd just like to say that I really enjoyed writing this fan fiction and thank you all for your lovely lovely reviews.

Chapter 18

Final defeat

It had been seven months since he had last seen this valley but to Legolas it had seemed a lifetime. It had been seven months since he had been parted from his beloved wife, Sky, and he so looked forward to seeing her. Andúnë had been left in Mirkwood as Legolas was here on military business. An Eagle had come with news that Suiadan was planning to march on Beorn's valley. If that land came under his control then Mirkwood would be next. Legolas and his friend, Adan, entered the main hall of Beorn's house. The man himself was there and so was Serena. But there was no sign of Sky. He looked around, desperate for any clue of his wife's location. "She's not here Legolas," said Serena, "She's been missing for a couple of days now. Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be back soon. How's Andúnë?"

"Curious as to why her mother hasn't come home yet," said Legolas, "What do you mean don't worry? Has she gone missing before?"

"No more than five days at a time," said Serena, "She's not completely stupid Legolas."

"You heard what Gwaihir had to say?" asked Beorn. Legolas nodded.

"You have Mirkwood's finest camped outside," said Legolas, "Not since the Battle of the Five Armies has Mirkwood seen so many soldiers leave the forest."

"Hmmm," said Beorn.

"I'm sure they're all hungry," said Serena, "Perhaps I should make some soup or something."

"No, Serena," said Legolas, "My men have brought Lembas bread to sustain themselves on. We are already in your debt."

"No, Legolas," said Serena, "We are in yours." Suddenly there was a crash and a moan from one of the wings. "Sounds like Sky's back," said Beorn.

"I'll go see to her," said Serena, "No, Legolas. You wait here and I'll see if she wants to see you." Sky didn't want to see Legolas at that particular moment. Having been in the wild for almost four days all she wanted to do was sleep.

Legolas was awoken early the next morning by the sound of Adan yelling for him. "Legolas! Wake up! Wargs! Orcs! We're under attack!" Legolas got up and pulled on his armour. He grabbed his bow and arrows as he left his tent. He had been told Sky did not want him in her bed that night so he had slept in a tent outside. He rushed out. There was a complete panic in the elven camp. None of them had expected to be attacked so suddenly. "Order!" yelled Legolas. The elves organized themselves into lines. Legolas paced up and down the front line. "Today is our battle," he said, "Yes, it's earlier than we expected but we can do this! We fight for this land and our own! You fail and Mirkwood will fall! You are the best soldiers Mirkwood has. Today, you are not only fighting for your homes, but the lives of the people of Esgaroth! Of Rohan! Of Gondor! Of Lothlorien! You are fighting for your world! I've been here before! I've stood before a great evil and survived! So can you! Let's do this!" The soldiers all cheered and left the grounds of Beorn's home. A small army of warriors, dressed in bearskins, immediately confronted them. The Beornings. The leader stepped forward. "I am Grimbeorn," he said, "Son of Beorn, I welcome thee, brother." He offered his hand to Legolas. Legolas took it.

"Let us fight together for your sister and my wife, Sky," said Legolas.

"Oh, I think she'll be fighting for you, Legolas," said Grimbeorn. An orc horn blew. The elves and Beornings turned to face it. A mass of orcs appeared on the top of the hill. "Spears ready!" cried Grimbeorn. A group of Beornings stood in front of their fellow Beornings and the elves and held their spears out. "Archers ready!" said Legolas. The sound of bowstrings being pulled was heard. The orc horn blew again and the orcs began to stampede down the hill. "Hold your fire," said Legolas, "Let them get in range. Don't waste your arrows." He waited with bated breath. Grimbeorn's eyes kept flicking to Legolas. Legolas watched carefully. He knew how far an elven arrow could reach and drew a mental line where the range was. As soon as the first orc had stepped over that line, he cried, "Fire!" The first line of arrows sped through the air, striking the orcs right where their modified hearts were. "Volley!" shouted Legolas. The first line of archers bent down and began to reload their bows as the line behind them fired. Many of the orcs were shot down by the elves efficient firing tactics. "Swords!" cried Legolas when the arrows were no longer of use. Every elf drew his sword and the Beornings drew theirs. "Charge!" yelled Grimbeorn. The elves and Beornings ran forward and collided with the remains of the orc army. Legolas used his twin knives to slice through two orcs at a time. But he wasn't interested in orcs. What he wanted was Suiadan. He must be around somewhere. Legolas easily killed two orcs running straight at him. The Beornings certainly knew how to deal with orcs. Legolas looked around and saw his prize. Suiadan was there but it seemed a Beorning had got to Suiadan before him. Though on the small side, this fighter seemed to know what they were doing. "Legolas, look out!" cried Grimbeorn. Legolas turned to feel an orc blade slice across his cheek. He stumbled before fighting back and killing the orc. He turned back to see the Beorning fighting Suiadan. Suiadan tried to trick the Beorning by disappearing then reappearing. But it didn't work. The Beorning simply stabbed Suiadan three times in the back. With his last ounce of strength, Suiadan turned and stabbed the Beorning. Not through the heart but in the chest, before he fell down dead. As Suiadan fell dead, the orcs froze, a gentle wind blew across the valley and the orcs simply blew away as dust. All the Beornings were confused and so were the elves. How was this possible? Was Suiadan the orcs life force or were the orcs just projections in their imaginations? Legolas reached up and touched his cheek. The wound had completely healed; there was no blood, no pain. It had been some trick. Grimbeorn rushed past Legolas and over to the mysterious Beorning. He bent over them for a second before yelling in some language that Legolas didn't know. Grimbeorn lifted the Beorning up into his arms and began to hurry away. Legolas looked carefully and saw a head of black curls. "Sky," he whispered. He began to run after Grimbeorn.

"Sky!" he cried. Grimbeorn looked over his shoulder and began to run.

"No, Legolas, you can't see her," he yelled, "Not yet!"

By the time Legolas had got into the house, there were no visible signs of Grimbeorn or Sky. "Beorn!" yelled Legolas, "Where is my wife?" Beorn appeared through the door, leading to Sky's room. The sound of painful moans filtered through. Legolas rushed to get through. But Beorn caught him. "No, Legolas," said Beorn, "You can't!"

"Why not? She's my wife!" shouted Legolas.

"And she's my daughter!" said Beorn, "She's giving birth to your second child as we speak! You're not going to help by rushing in there!"

"What?" said Legolas.

"Sky's pregnant, about seven months," said Beorn, "She's gone into labor. The baby's coming early and she's hurt so she doesn't need you bursting in on her! Please lad, just calm down." Legolas stepped backwards and sat down on the bench next to the vast table. "Why didn't she tell me?" asked Legolas.

"She's had a lot on her mind," said Beorn, "She meant to, I know. All we can do is wait." He sat down beside Legolas and placed his large hand on Legolas' shoulder. Adan came running in. "Legolas, what's…" he started.

"Adan, ride back to Mirkwood as fast as you can," said Legolas, "Get Andúnë and bring her here immediately!"

"Yes, sir," said Adan and he disappeared. It was a few hours later when a baby's cry was heard. Legolas looked up. A few moments later, Serena appeared with a blanket in her arms. "Come here, Legolas," she said, "I want you to meet your son." Legolas went up to her. She gently placed her new nephew in his father's arms. Legolas looked down at his newborn son. The boy had Legolas' hair and the same eyes as Andúnë. Legolas smiled. The boy, despite being two months early, was healthy, though a little small. "Hello, little one," he said. He didn't notice that Grimbeorn looked round the door and shook his head at his father and sister. "Legolas," said Serena, "I think you ought to go see Sky. She hasn't got much time left."

"What?" asked Legolas.

"Sky is dying," said Serena. Legolas placed his son in Serena's arms and hurried to go see Sky. She was lying, pale and exhausted on her bed. The sheets stained with blood. "Sky!" said Legolas. He rushed forward. She was barely alive.

"Legolas," she said breathlessly, "I meant to tell you. I don't have much time left. I want you and Andúnë to know that I had to do this or Suiadan could come back! Tell her and our son, Nandion I have named him, that I love them both. And I love you Legolas!" She reached out to touch his face. Her hand barely touched his cheek before she breathed her final breath and her hand fell to her side. "No!" cried Legolas as he looked at his wife's dying face, "No, you can't die!" But it was useless. Sky was gone. Legolas' body shook as sobs ran through him. He picked up Sky's cold hand and kissed it. "I love you too," he said, "And I will raise our children to know what a brave, marvelous woman you were. Andúnë, our daughter and Nandion, our son." The door opened and Grimbeorn stood there. "Legolas," he said softly. The elf looked up at him.

"I err, found these early this morning," said Grimbeorn, "Sky knew she wasn't going to live past her son's birth. She wrote these because she knew she was going to die." He held in his hand three envelopes. Legolas took them. One had his name written on it, one and Andúnë on it and the final one was addressed to 'Baby'. "Did she say what she had named the boy?" asked Grimbeorn.

"Nandion," said Legolas, "It is elvish for 'son of the valley'. He must have been conceived here."

"What are you going to tell Andúnë?" he asked

"I don't know," said Legolas, "How do you tell a child, she's never going to see her mother again?"

"I guess Sky's good bye is in the letter," said Grimbeorn.

When Andúnë arrived a few days later, she cried for hours over her mother. She had to settle for Serena's comfort, as her father was so busy with her new brother, 'a gift' from her mother, he had called him. When Nandion had gone to sleep, Legolas went to his daughter. The little girl's eyes were bloodshot from crying so much she almost made herself sick. He picked up the little girl and placed her on his lap. "Your mother didn't leave without goodbye," said Legolas, "She wrote you a letter. Do you want to hear it?" Andúnë nodded. Legolas opened the letter addressed to Andúnë and read it aloud to her. Andúnë went to sleep that night with her emotions put to rest. Legolas, however was yet to read his. He opened it as moonlight drifted in and read it.

_My darling Legolas,_

_You saved me once from Suiadan and made me realize that life is worth living. You gave me a beautiful daughter and now I am carrying your second child. Please understand why I had to do this. As much as I love you, I needed to save myself from Suiadan. As long as I am alive, Suiadan could come back. A few years, hiding in the forest, can't erase the hold he has on me. To destroy him, I have to die. I know you'll protest, you'll argue that there is another way. But listen to me, there is no other way! I have to do this and all I ask is that you care for our children. You once told me that our daughter will carry on my beauty, surely she needs someone to nurture her and make her beautiful. Only you can do that. Never ever lose hope for I shall always be there in your dreams to comfort you and help you. You were my world, and I'm doing this for you. _

_I promised to love you forever on the day of our wedding; I will do this even after death, _

_all my love Sky._


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

Epilogue.

Legolas never remarried after Sky's death. Somehow he felt he would be betraying her if he did. Sky was always there in his dreams, carrying out her promise to help him and comfort him. Her help was most especially needed when Legolas felt it was his fault that the last daughter of Beorn, Serena, died in a Warg attack. For almost a hundred years, he and his children, Andúnë and Nandion, lived in Ithilien. In 120 of the fourth age, Legolas witnessed Andúnë's marriage to Eldarion; something Legolas had prophesized long ago. A few days later, he sailed to Valinor with his friend Gimli. Gimli, being very old, didn't have the memory he used to, and he asked where Sky was. To which Legolas replied, "She is watching over us."


End file.
